Howling Hearts
by Cheshire Lover
Summary: This is an au where the clones age normally after 20. In here Anakin has a twin of sorts. Can Alue save him from the fate dealt him? And what is hers? Read to find out. (Comments welcomed) (Pics by Dev. favs)
1. S1 Fang 1: Freedoms Price PT1

It is a cool day on Tatooine. Or at least for the planet. A ten year old half Mac Tire girl works at a packed restaurant.

"This goes to table nine Aleu." A Besalisk places a tray on the counter.

"Kay." The short brown haired girl takes it.

"And don't mess it up." The ugly toed hollers to the sky blue eyed child.

Aleu's brown wolf tail goes between her legs as her ears droop. She tries to walk slowly bringing it over.

While Aleu brings it over some fried lizard comes flying hitting Boonta in the face. Furious he knocks over Aleu to chase after the Gungan that did it. This made Aleu spill the food all over the sandy ground.

"Why you clumsy…" The boss rushes over to hit her.

Aleu closes her eyes shaking for the coming hit. But opening her eyes he was stopped by a brown haired twenty year old.

"It was not her fault." The blue eyed young adult moves his hands over by his face.

"It wasn't her fault." The toad mutters in a zombie like tone.

"You will give her the pay and a day off." The short haired guy does it again.

"I will give her the pay and a day off." The boss heads over to the cash register.

"You alright?" The young man offers her a hand.

"Y-yes." Aleu takes his hand.

"Aleu! You alright!" A ten year old boy runs over to her.

"Ani!" Aleu hugs him.

"Thank you Obi-wan for helping her." Anakin looks up at Kenobi with his big blue eyes.

"Let us keep going." A long haired man motions for Kenobi to fallow him and a teen age pretty girl beside him.

"Yes master Jinn." Kenobi nods fallowing him.

The two kids fallow after them. While trailing behind the odd group Anakin tells Aleu the other girl's name is Padme, the gungan is Jar jar, and that he saw sabers on the two over their belts.

The kids help with a few more situations. And while walking an old lady tells them a sand storm is coming. When they hear the groups only shelter is too far away they offer to bring them home

The kids tell them to fallow them home. A slightly young looking woman stands at the doorway waiting for them.

"Mom!" They both hug her.

"Bothin usa's?" Jar jar points to the different kids and the mom.

"Yes." Miss Skywalker nods.

"We told them they can wait out the storm with us." Anakin looks over at the group.

"Come in please." Miss Skywalker motions to the house.

While Anakin shows Padme his bot he had been working on, Aleu helps make dinner. Jinn seems to keep a close eye on both kids. He's interested to hear about Anakin's flying and how both children seem to have a strong since of things around them.

The meal does take a far turn though. They tell the others about the small bombs in their necks along with how things work out here.

Later on Jinn asks if there is another way to earn money. Miss Skywalker tells them about the pod races. And Anakin volunteers to race. It was a small debate but their mom agrees to it.

Once the storm stops Anakin starts working on his pod with Aleu and Jar jar. As they do that Jinn talks with their mom.

"Do they have the same father?" Jinn looks out at the happy kids.

"Same father but different mothers." Miss Skywalker nods.

"Oh?" Jinn looks somewhat surprised.

"He was a spacer and promised us both freedom, but never came back." Miss Skywakler explains.

"And her birth mother?" Jinn looks down at the small girl handing tools to her half-brother.

"The two of them are called timed twins since they were born at the same time. But Aleu's birth mother didn't make it, so I took her in. They don't know they're not true twins." Miss Skywalker looks down at the laughing double. "Can you save them?" She looks over at him with pleading eyes.

"I will try." Jinn nods.

"Thank you." Miss Skywalker smiles happily yet sadly at the idea.

Meanwhile out in the small back area, the kids work on the ship. Jar jar tries to help but gets his tongue zapped and decides to call it a night after that.

"Think it'll work this time Ani?" Aleu looks over at him her tail wagging.

"I know it will. And with this I'll make enough to free us one day." Anakin works on the ship.

"Promise we leave together, no matter what. Okay?" Aleu holds out her pinky.

"Promise." Anakin links his pink with hers then they tap their thumbs together to seal the deal.

The next morning Jinn makes the bet. And that night he tests both kids for something though he won't say what until later. The two kids fall asleep holding hands that night as if knowing soon things will be different.

"There so sweet." Padme whispers placing a blanket on them.

"Hopefully after this match they'll be free." Jinn whispers hinting to what he has done.

The next morning they head for the pod races. Aleu hugs Anakin for luck then sits with the group waiting to see how it plays out.

The race starts out with it looking like anyone can win. But with every harsh turn someone is taken out. Then it's down to Anakin and Boonta.

"Go Ani!" Aleu shouts through cuffed hands and wagging tail.

"Anakin Skywalker wins!" The two headed announcer shouts excitedly.

"You did it Ani!" Aleu hugs him in the racer pit.

"All thanks to your cheering." Anakin hugs her back tightly.

This happy moment becomes like a dream when Jinn tells them they're free. But that joy dies when they hear their mom can't come.


	2. S1 Fang 2: Freedoms Price PT2

The two kids have their chips removed. It feels like a part of them is being ripped out but the doctor says there will be no scarring.

That night they are brought home to pack as Kenobi heads to the ship with the parts and give a report to the council. While packing Aleu breaks down in her room.

"What's wrong Aleu?" Her mom comes in trying to comfort her.

"I… I don't want to leave you." Aleu cries, her ears and tail drooped.

"Oh my baby girl." Miss Skywalker hugs her tight. "This is for the best. You can make a true life for yourselves." She whispers in her ear rubbing her back.

"But, you'll be alone." Aleu clings to her dress.

"I'll have 3P0 and a warm heart knowing you two are safe." Miss Skywalker moves her back enough to wipes her tears away.

"W-what i-if we never…" Aleu sniffs calming down.

"Meet again?" Miss Skywalker wipes away the last of the tears. "Of course we will." She kisses the top of her head.

"P-promise?" Aleu clams down holding out her pinky.

"Promise." Miss Skywalker links pinkies and taps their thumbs together.

In the morning they get ready to go. Jinn makes sure the speeder is ready for them as the little ones say their final goodbyes.

"I'll be back and I'll free you." Anakin hugs her.

"I know you will." Miss Skywalker hugs him close.

"We both will." Aleu gets in on the hug.

"Look out for each other and stay safe." Their mom holds them close fighting back her tears.

"We will." They take in their mom's sent.

"Ready to go?" Jinn motions to the speeder.

The two nod. As soon as they got to the ship a man with a red and black face appeared. He gave off a chilling feeling.

"On the ship you two." Jinn motions for them to go.

"But…" They start.

"NOW!" Jinn shouts force pushing them on.

As the door close Jinn fights Maul. Before the ship takes off Jinn manages to get on and they zoom off the Coruscant.

It doesn't take long for Jinn and Kenobi to give their statements on what happened. After that the young ones are called in to take a test.

Both try to guess what cards are being held up. Once that was done Yoda calls them over to look them in the eyes. Aleu seems to hold her breath as it happens.

"Delicate yet wild you are." Yoda laughs with a gentle smile. "And very pretty." He pats the nervous girl's head.

"Thank you." Aleu's tail wags slowly.

"Now young Anakin come here." Yoda calls him over.

Anakin does as told. Anakin was still having trouble getting warm and was rubbing his arms. Yoda whispers to him as he did her.

"The little ones should wait outside as we talk." Windu motions for them to go outside.

"Come here young ones." A young woman holds a hand out for each of them.

They take the hands and head out. Aleu glances back at them as the doors close.

They discus for what feels like forever. But the decision would have to wait. Naboo needed them.

They didn't understand all of what was going on. Just that Padme was really a queen and that something needed to be done about the droids.

"Maybe I could…" Anakin looks over at a ship.

"Ani! What are you doing?!" Aleu's ears pop up as she climbs into the ship after him.

"I was just looking. Not like I was going to-" Anakin starts as R2 turns on the ship.

"R2!" They both shout as the ship takes off.

It takes a few but Anakin gets the ship stable and starts shooting the droids. Aleu covers her eyes as he does flips and almost crashes have a dozen times.

Finally the ship is shot and they have to land. Anakin makes it to the hanger with the smoking ship. Aleu jumps out as the top pops open.

"Land. Sweet land." Aleu falls to her knees after getting a few feet from the smoking ship.

"It wasn't that bad." Anakin looks a bit insulted.

Secants later the ship blows up. Aleu turns to her brother, whom is pretending that didn't just happen.

"Ani, never again am I getting in anything you drive." Aleu swears.

After the fight was over, they learn Jinn died fighting Maul. The kids are brought into the jedi order and the first thing they do as younglings is attend his funeral.

Was all this the price of their freedom? Or just the beginning of their journey? Maybe both? The two may never know the answer. But one thing was for sure their lives would never be the same.


	3. S1 Fang 3: The Call

After three years of basic training it becomes clear these twins are very different. Anakin is strong in the force but he's impulsive and quick to draw his saber. Aleu is calmer then Anakin and has strong senses, but her force level is low.

After much debate, it was decided Aleu would be sent to a home on Mac Tire. Her training as Jedi could go no further, but she could be a Guardian, Mac Tire's various of Jedi without the force. Luckily the Mac Tire embasetor Trent Fang, was willing to adopt her.

"Stay safe okay Ani?" Aleu stares at her brother with misty eyes.

"Same to you." Anakin fights back his tears.

The two couldn't fight it. They ran to each other for one last hug.

"You will always be my family." They hold each other close.

"It's time to go Aleu." Trent calls gently.

Aleu lets go of her brother with a few tears dripping down her face. Anakin wipes them away with a small smile. He seemed to be saying 'live a life for both of us.'

Aleu wipes her eyes then picks up her small duffle bag heading off. Aleu stops by the steps then turns around.

"Anakin! I'm gonna be a Guardian! So you better be a Jedi when we meet again!" Aleu shouts through cuffed hands.

Anakin gives a goofy grin and a thumb's up. Aleu smiles then heads down the stairs to begin her new life.

Seven years have passed since that day. Aleu has grown in her studies to be a Guardian. With both battle and healing skills.

It is a clear summer day on Mac Tire as Aleu faces an opponent. Both are dripping with sweat as the match has been on going. But Aleu's tail simply flicks as an idea comes to mind.

The black haired male seems to see this. Thinking he doesn't have any more time he charges at her.

Aleu takes her grow staff in hand as she runs. She presses the button, pole vaulting over the stunned golden eyed young man with a spin. Landing on her feet she quickly disarms him and backs him up to the arena wall.

"I win." Aleu holds the staff against his throat.

"I guess you do." The young man chuckles. "If it wasn't for this." He motions to the knife pointed at her gut.

"Very well done Jack." Trent claps walking over with a few other teachers.

"Thank you my lord." Jack gives a small bow. "Sorry my lady." He gives an apologetic nod.

"No, you won fair and square." Aleu shakes her head with her ears drooped.

"Next time my lady." Jack gives a bow then heads off.

"Ready for lunch now?" Trent smiles at his adopted daughter.

"Let me clean up first." Aleu motions to the locker room.

At the restaurant Aleu pushes her food around clearly in deep thought. Trent eyes her curiously.

"Are you going to say what's on your mind? Or do I have to guess?" Trent sips his drink.

"What makes you think something's on my mind?" Aleu forces a chuckle.

"Besides you losing against someone that hasn't won against you since you were fifteen? Or you making a saber with your potatoes? Nothing much." Trent motions to her plate.

Aleu looks down at her plate. She turns a bit red then looks to see Trent staring with a lifted brow.

"I… I've been having the same dream for weeks now. Dreams about mom being in danger and Ani… a darkness eats him. They won't stop." Aleu's eyes shake as she recalls them.

"Then go." Trent instructs.

"What?" Aleu looks up surprised.

"If it's bothering you and seeing her fine will help then go. You can even stop by Coruscant to check on that young jedi brother of yours." Trent gives a soft and understanding smile.

"Thank you." Aleu stands kissing his cheek before running off.

"I didn't mean now!" Trent calls after her.

Too late, she's gone. Trent shakes his head with a chuckle.

Aleu packs a few things in a duffle bag and a medical sash bag. Once she's sure she has everything she hops on the first transport heading for Tatooine.

The place was just like she remembered. Noicy, hot, and filled with scum.

'I really hope she's okay.' Aleu's ears droop as she walks through the old dusty streets looking for Zigo's shop.

"Aleu?" A young man's voice calls.

Aleu stops as her heart skips a beat. Turning around she sees those familiar baby blues under a Jedi hood.

"Ani!" Aleu runs over hugging him.

The two sigh with relief in the others embrace. It was like a piece of them had been gone until this moment.

"You must have really missed each other." Calls another familiar voice.

"Padme." Aleu notices her standing next to Anakin. "It's good to see you." She hugs her old friend.

"It's good to see you as well." Padme hugs her back.

"What are you doing here?" Anakin looks confused but excited.

"I had these dreams where mom-" Aleu begins.

"Was calling out for help." Anakin finishes.

Okay now she was worried. If both of them were having the dreams then it wasn't simple anxiety.

All three head for the shop and the old slavers shop. He tells them that their mom had been freed and married. He then pointed them in the direction of the house.

Once there the anxiety rises after hearing she had been taken two weeks ago by desert beings. Anakin readies a speeder to head out looking for her. Aleu joins him on her own.

The two find the camp. Anakin finds their mom with the force and points out the tent. The two then sneak down to get her.

"Mom." They both call quietly as they see her.

They rush over to untie her. She was dehydrated and had been beaten to an inch of her life… they couldn't tell how many times.

"They'll pay for this." Anakin growls lighting his saber.

"Anakin stop!" Aleu calls. "She's alive but barely. We can get her back and have her treated or you can take revenge for a death that hasn't happened yet. Which do you choose? Because I can't get her back alone." She stares at him with fierce eyes.

Anakin turns his saber off and helps move her. They then speed off as fast as they can back to the house.

Once there Aleu ties her long hair up then barks orders at everyone on how to take care of her. They did as commanded and as quickly as possible.

Later on that night, Lars holds Shmi's hand as she sleeps. He was still amazed she was alive let alone going to make it after all that.

"Lars?" Shmi looks over at him a bit hazed.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Lars whispers as he strokes her hair gently.

"Tired. How did you find me?" Shmi looks at him lovingly yet confused.

"I didn't. They did." Lars looks over at the two asleep on each other's shoulder. "Aleu's the one that treated you. But they both found you." He smiles at the two young adults.

"They always were special." Shmi smiles softly.

"Mom?" They both wake up.

"I told you we would meet again." Shmi calls over tiredly.

"Yeah next time let's try a family picnic please." Aleu laughs with a few tears in her eyes.

"I'd like that." Shmi nods.

Around then R2 comes in with a message from Kenobi. Anakin doesn't want to but he knows him and Padme have to go. Shmi tells him to go and protect the galaxy and that she's proud of him.

"She'll be okay right?" Padme looks in on her as Anakin gathers the last of his things.

"She's stable and I'll be staying until one of the planets doctors comes by." Aleu assures her.

"Good." Padme sighs with relief.

"Padme, can Aleu and I have a moment?" Anakin looks to the door.

"Sure." Padme nods a bit confused but heads out.

"About… about what I almost… thanks for stopping me." Anakin looks repentive.

"You have a good heart Anakin. Don't lose it." Aleu places her hand over his heart.

"I won't." Anakin smiles as he places a hand over hers and taps their heads together.

"Now go save the galaxy." Aleu shoes him off.

Anakin nods with a smile then heads off.

Little did they know things would soon take a drastic turn. The Clone Wars would begin in just a few hours. And their lives would shift once more.


	4. S1 Fang 4: First Meeting

It was a warm morning on Coruscant. Everyone is arguing about what to do in the Naboo Embassy.

"The Separatists have gone too far. Yes but how will do? We will fight! The clones can fight with the Jedi. That's not enough." They debate.

"Then the Guardians will help." Trent moves his stand forward.

"Some might say you have a stake in this war. What with your daughter also being Skywalkers sibling." A senator calls him out.

"So you think no one else will step forward? That our planets will be left alone?" The gray wolf stares over at him, causing the man to fall silent under his ice blue eyes. "I have no more at risk or favor than anyone else here. I simply want the troops and Jedi to have the medical support they need along with having extra skilled fighters beside them." He looks around at everyone else.

"Then the Jedi will be generals and Guardians second in command. They will be split into different sections and meet their troops in three weeks on Mac Tire." Palputine close the meeting.

Time passed and the troops headed off to meet their generals. Along with troopers having physicals done.

Rex and Cody's troop didn't arrive until late. As Jack escorts them to their rooms Aleu is walking the halls.

"My lady, what are you doing up?" Jack's ears perk up a bit in surprise.

"Looking for my brother. He left his room again." Aleu joins them in the hall.

"I think I saw him by the crosiers." Jack's thinks back.

"That figures." Aleu sighs. "I'll try there next." She starts walking past the troopers.

"Try to get some rest my lady." Jack calls with a head bow.

"Right!" Aleu waves half way down the hall.

'An officials daughter huh?' Rex glances down the hall she went down.

The next morning it was time for their exams. Rex had just taken off his shirt as he hears the curtain open.

"Hey there captain. Don't worry all of your men checked out." Aleu looks over the chart as she walks in.

"How do you know I'm the captain?" Rex looks confused.

"Oh, right. I'm-" Aleu starts.

"My lady." A young white haired girl peeks in. "Miss Looma is calling for you." The pink eyed girl is a bit flushed seeing the shirtless man.

"Really, there's no end." Aleu sighs rubbing the back of her head. "Call Tammy to take over please." She hands the tablet over to the teen.

"Yes ma'am." The nervous teen heads off to a sandy blond older woman.

"See you around Cap." Aleu winks before leaving.

"Hi there… captain Rex." The golden eyed woman looks over the chart to see who he is. "I'm Tammy and I'll be doing your physical." She smiles over at him.

"Who was that just now?" Rex questions.

"Hmm?" Tammy's ears bounce a bit as she looks him over. "Oh, that's Lady Aleu. She's Embasetor Trent's daughter." She continues the exam.

'She must look more like her mother than.' Rex ponders, ignoring the woman looking over him.

Meanwhile in a meeting room, Aleu meets with Miss Looma, a graying dark brown haired woman, and Kenobi. They are trying to figure out who to put as Anakin's second.

"Any girl we place with him he'll flirt with." Looma fixes her glasses as she looks over the list again with her brown eyes.

"And the men will feel competitive." Kenobi strokes his beard.

"That is a problem." Aleu's ears bounce as she crosses her arms in deep thought.

"We need someone that he won't want to compete with." Looma sighs.

"And can keep him in line." Kenobi adds in deep thought.

"Someone he can't flirt with." Looma seems to get an idea.

"Someone that won't fall for him or his tricks." Kenobi seems to have the same one.

"Someone like…" They both look over at Aleu.

Aleu looks over to see their eyes on her. They keep their eyes locked on her as if trying to wear her down.

"No way." Aleu shakes her head.

"He'll listen to you." Looma has pleading eyes with drooped ears.

"Really?" Aleu lifts a brow.

"Alright, he'll attempt to listen to you." Kenobi adds.

"Fine." Aleu sighs with defeat. "But I'm not promising anything." She heads off to finish her rounds.

The next day it's time for the troopers to meet their leaders. Rex's team met on the training grounds. Most of the men were surprised to see a woman there.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker, and I will be your general." Anakin stands firm as he nods to the men.

"I'm Aleu Skywalker, I'll be the second in command and head medic. I look forward to working with you all." Aleu nods to them as her tail flicks a bit in excitement.

'They're related!?' Rex's eyes widen in surprise along with the other men.

"We have our jobs to do so let's head out men." Anakin brings their attention back.

"Sir yes sir." They all salute.


	5. S1 Fang 5: Christophisis Crisis

Three months have passed since the war has started. Already there has been so much lose and destruction.

It has been a hard trek, for everyone. Aleu tries to get used to a battle field. Though she doubts she'll ever truly get used to it. And prays she never does.

During this time she has taken up a habit that keeps her sane and human. Every soldier lost she takes a stone and places their name on it then offers a prayer for them to rest in peace. She then leaves the stone on the plant they died on, hoping it gives them some piece in the afterlife.

On one particular night, Rex had been looking for her. She vanished without a word and they had to get going in a few hours.

Coming to a circle clearing in the woods a sees her in the moon light. She was singing something sad but sweet as she sat on her knees with her hands folded.

'Wow.' Rex's eyes widen at the site of her.

Aleu seems to be glowing in the moon light. And that voice… it was so soothing. Distracted by his thoughts he steps on a twig alerting her to him.

"Cap?" Aleu turns to see him. "What are you doing here?" she tries to get up flustered.

But trying to get up so fast Aleu trips over her tail. Rex rushes over catching her by the waist and pulls her up to his chest plate. As their eyes met he saw her glowing eyes twinkle for a moment. At the same time she saw his amber eyes do the same.

"Y-you should be more careful ma'am." Rex clears his throat as he lets her go.

"R-right." Aleu brushes her hair behind her ear.

'D-did we just…?' Aleu raises her hand over by her heart. 'No. No way.' She shakes her head slightly chasing the idea away.

'W-what was that?' Rex looks at the ground with his heart racing.

While trying to calm he sees something in the dim moon light. An altar of some kind?

"What is that?" Rex looks over at the self-made thing she was knelt by.

"It's a prayer stone garden. I made it for the fallen." Aleu looks down at it a bit sadly.

"Is this what you do when you disappear?" Rex stares amazed as he bends down to take a closer look.

"It's not much. But they deserve at least this." Aleu's ears droop at the thought of the numbers.

'She put their names. Not numbers, but their names.' Rex's eyes widen once more.

Rex knew some Jedi and Guardians saw them as people instead of just clones. But to know all their names and go this far…

"Thank you." Rex whispers with grateful eyes.

"Anytime Cap." Aleu smiles softly as her ears perk back up.

"There you two are." Anakin finds them. "Come on we're needed at Christophisis." He motions for them to fallow him back to the ship.

During the flight they are told it is a rescue mission for Senator Bail Organa. Anakin goes over the plan he thinks will best work. Aleu thinks it's too risky. But that's Anakin's style.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Aleu shouts over at him in the command center.

"Yours was no better." Anakin calls over to her.

"MINE was a good idea." Aleu growls as her tail flicks.

"How were we supposed to sneak behind them?!" Anakin argues.

"If you two are done squabbling I may have a solution for that." Kenobi calls as his ship joins the fight.

"All due respect falling back to regroup might be a good idea at this point." The cornel suggests.

While on the star crosier, Aleu gather supplies and loads them on the new ship as the two jedi talk. As Rex comes with a load Aleu feels her heart jump.

'Did we moon eye? No, it's impossible. Right?' Aleu hides her face in the pad to do the check list.

'Come on Rex, you're a trooper. Troopers don't get the girl.' Rex sighs with the last load on a hover cart.

"You alright Captain?" Anakin looks over a bit worried.

"Fine sir, just ready to join the men on the ground." Rex nods.

"Well I'll get you there soon." Anakin laughs patting his back.

"Wow, wow. You're flying?" Aleu points to her brother.

"Yes." Anakin nods.

"I'm not getting on then." Aleu looks pale as a memory comes back to her.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad." Anakin argues.

"It BLOW UP! Blow up Ani, seconds after we left it." Aleu argues with a tail flick.

"I was ten. I'm a better flier now and besides it's a simple drop off mission. No fighting or daring maneuvers. I swear." Anakin adds.

"No tricks? Just get past and down to the planet?" Aleu looks over her brother's expression.

"I swear." Anakin raises his left hand with a nod.

Aleu sighs and joins them on the ship. Half way to the planet Anakin goes on the offense. Trying a daring move Aleu loses her balance and falls back into Rex's arms.

Rex is glad to have his bucket on as his face is beat red. Meanwhile Aleu buries her face in his chest plate trying to calm her racing heart. She wondered if it was the fighting or him that was making it race like this. Maybe it's both.

Landing Aleu walks over to Anakin and hits his arm.

"NEVER again!" Aleu stares at him sharply as she heads off.

"Do I want to know?" Bail lifts a brow.

"She doesn't like my flying." Anakin rubs his sour arm.

The next few days are spent sending the senator back to Coruscant and taking up possessions for an attack to take the planet.

"So we'll be in these two towers on level 46. With the canons pointed here and here." Anakin motions to the holo map.

"Where do you want me?" Aleu looks it over.

"Back at the medbay at headquarters." Anakin instructs.

"Anakin." Aleu growls slightly.

"It was my idea." Kenobi speaks up. "We need you ready for any injured we send your way."

"Fine." Aleu huffs.

"I'll try to keep them from coming your way my lady." Jack winks at her.

"Don't take away my work fully." Aleu laughs heading off.

'She can't look at me but can flirt with him?' Rex feels a pring in his chest.

"You alright?" Cody nudges his batchmate.

"I'm good, just itching for a fight." Rex calls through his helmet.

"Well you'll get soon." Anakin turns off the hand held map.

Aleu waits at the base. But it doesn't take long to hear the explosions and see the smoke. With that she gets things ready for the injured.

When they return there are quite and few in bad shape. But what hurts the most is seeing how many didn't make it back.

"That should do it Hothead. But try not to move around too much." Aleu finishes with one of Slicks men.

"Thanks doc, I'll keep that in mind." Hothead flinches as he moves off the exam bed.

"Where's Cody and Rex? It says in the report they took a few hit too." Aleu looks over the report on her tablet.

"They're with the generals last time I checked ma'am." Kix nods to her.

'Really, those two are the hardest to get in here.' Aleu sighs then goes looking for them.

Walking down the halls she sees them with a protocol droid's head. Aleu was going to call out until she heard what they were saying.

"Rex you really should have that shoulder looked at." Cody sighs as Rex rubs his sour shoulder.

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch." Rex rotates it, trying to loosen it.

"I think you're the only guy that doesn't go running to the medbay now that there's a woman working there. What's your issue with Fang?" Cody looks confused.

"I don't have an issue; I just… don't like the idea of a woman on the team. It distracts the men." Rex defends himself as they head into the communications chamber.

'And me.' Rex looks to the side on that one.

'Distraction huh? Guess we didn't moon eye then.' Aleu rubs her misty eyes then heads back to the medbay.

Getting back to work she hears another explosion. Heading out she treats the guys and hears about Slick being a traitor.

Having treated what she thought was the last man, Aleu starts cleaning up the medbay. Then Cody comes in with a hurt Rex.

"Hey doc, he's got a hurt leg and shoulder. Mind looking him over?" Cody sits him down.

"I told you, it's just a sprain from Slick doing that move." Rex argues but flinches from the pain as he's sat down.

"No more avoiding this. You can't lead your men if you're hurt." Cody lectures then heads out.

"Sorry about this." Rex flinches as he tries to get comfy on the bed.

"Please take off your armor and place it over there." Aleu instructs coldly.

Rex is thrown off by that but does as told. Once in his blacks he sits back down again.

"Did something happen? You seem different." Rex looks a bit nervous as she scans his leg.

"I'm simply doing my job. No distractions needed right?" Aleu's tail flicks as she finishes up. "You were right a sprain. It's not too bad, I can give you something for the pain." She moves about never looking him in the eyes or at him directly.

"Aleu, did I do something wrong?" Rex looks confused as he grabs her arm gently.

"No." Aleu gets herself free. "But I feel stupid for thinking…" her ears droop a bit.

"Thinking what?" Rex seems puzzled but his heart was pounding.

"Just go back to the barriks please." Aleu keeps her back turned to him.

Rex's heart dropped at that. What happened? They were always at least friendly with one another.

'What happened? We were acquired after the forest but we could at least talk to one another.' Rex tries to recall the events as he walks. 'And thinking what? What was she going to say?'


	6. S1 Fang 6: Moon Eyed

Barely a day passes as the troops prepare for the droids to attack them again. Only this time they have less ammo and men.

"Keep them back guys!" Aleu takes out a few droids with her staff.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" the troopers call firing with all they've got.

"I told you we shouldn't have sent the ship for supplies!" Kenobi calls over to Anakin.

"That wasn't MY idea!" Anakin calls back as they finally thin out the wave some.

At that a supply ship comes. Along with what they need is a youngling. She offers her the ship to send a message about needed support. Once that's done it is time for introductions.

"I am Ahsoka Tano. You're new padawan." The thirteen year old bows her head slightly to the two men and Aleu.

"This is Anakin and Aleu. And I would be your new master, Kenobi." Kenobi motions to each of them.

"I'm at your serves master Kenobi. But I'm afraid I've been assigned to master Anakin." Ahsoka points to him.

"What?" The twins call.

"There has to be a mistake. Ob-wan wanted the padawan, not me." Anakin looks nervous and a bit irked.

"No. Master Yoda was very clear." Ahsoka shakes her head. "He said I am assigned to Anakin Skywalker and he is to supervise my Jedi training." She explains.

"But that makes no sense." Anakin looks puzzled.

"For now why not take Ahsoka to check on the troops." Kenobi suggests.

'Anakin with a padawan. The poor thing.' Aleu starts snickering in the background.

"Stop that." Anakin snaps in a whisper as they walk.

"C-can't. T-too funny." Aleu holds her side cracking up as they walk.

As they come to the troops Aleu falls silent catching a whiff of Rex's ocean scent. Anakin introduces Ahsoka and the two came up with nicknames for each other that would stick forever.

"I'm going to go look over some of the men." Aleu heads off.

'She won't even look at me now. What happened?' Rex fallows her from the corner of his eyes.

"Rex will show you how a little respect can go a long way." Anakin calls snapping him out of it.

"Right, come with me Youngling." Rex nods heading off.

"Padawan." Ahsoka mutters fallowing him.

'I had to be stupid to think…' Aleu sighs with drooped ears.

"You alright? You've been upset about something since last night." Anakin peeks in on her. "And don't say it's nothing. That didn't work before I had Jedi training it really won't work now." He walks into the med tent.

"I just… I got a wake call is all." Aleu's eyes shake as she finishes packing her medical bag. "I'll be fine after a while, don't worry Skyguy." She teases.

'Well she's going to be fine then.' Anakin chuckles rubbing the back of his head as he leaves himself.

"Master we have a problem." Ahsoka comes back with Rex.

"There's a barrier coming our way. It'll stop the canons from working." Rex explains pointing out the slowly growing red field.

With that they came up with a plan. Anakin and Ahsoka would go over to covertly destroy the shield as the others keep the droids busy.

Luna helps treat men and fight until the shield is taken out. With that the reinforcements also arrive with Masters Windu and Yoda.

They relay the message of Java's son being taken and that they need to bring him back. Neither twin likes this. They don't have found memories of the Huts after all.

Once on the star ship Aleu and Jack treats some of the men's wounds. Rex comes in with one of his men.

"There's a free bed over there." Aleu points one out as she looks away.

"Right." Rex nods slightly.

'She's been like this for a while now. What did I do?' Rex glances at her as he checks on his men.

"You doing alright? You've been in a mood for a while now." Jack pats her shoulder.

"Just feeling ridiculous. I thought I…" Aleu sighs.

"You Moon Eyed?" Jacks eyes widen.

"I thought so. Turns out it was just me." Aleu's ears droop.

"Hey, you'll find your one in time." Jack pats her shoulder. "For now why not get some rest? You'll have one heck of a job to do in the morning." He motions for her to go.

Aleu gives a small smile as she heads out. Little did she know Rex had been listening to the conversation.

"Sir what's Moon Eyeing?" Rex looks confused as he talks to Jack.

"Overheard us huh?" Jack chuckles. "Our people only have one love for all our life and Moon Eyeing is how we find them. Both eyes shimmer and it feels like all the world clicks at that moment. Or at least that's how it felt for Sammy and I." his tail wags as he flushes a bit.

"Sammy?" Rex looks confused at that.

"Samantha Paws, my fiancé, she's from the Artic region and is with Windu's team." Jacks gives a toothy grin.

"But I thought… I mean you two always seemed to be…" Rex's eyes widen.

"Me and Lady Aleu? Heavens no." Jack shakes his head with a laugh. "It's simply playful banter for us." He explains.

'So then that night we… she…' Rex connects the dots.

"Excuse me sir, I think I should get some rest myself." Rex bows his head as he heads out.

'Good luck.' Jack smirks with an ear twitch.

Rex tries to find Aleu but is unable to track her down before it's time to head for the monastery. Arriving they begin to scale the cliff side, taking out droids along the way.

Taking out the last of the droids Anakin and Ahsoka find Java's baby son. After talking with Kenobi they try to find a way off the planet only to find Ventress and droids coming after them. In order to keep them at bay they lock themselves inside the monastery.

"Do you have anything for stinky here?" Anakin looks over at Aleu.

"Sorry, I packed for injuries not fevers." Aleu shakes her head.

"Master we have to find a way out of here." Ahsoka adds looking at the Hutlet with worry.

"You have a plan Snips?" Anakin looks over at her curiously.

"Yes. R2 willing that is." Ahsoka nods.

"Alright then, Aleu and Rex take care of the droids." Anakin motions to them.

They nod and he heads off with his padawan. Aleu is still acting cold toward Rex, but now he knows why. He'll make it right as soon as this is done.

Soon the door is opened by Ventress. The men try to fight them off but are shot down or severely injured by droid blasters. Rex is hurt but still tries to take her out only to be force gripped around the neck.

"Where is Anakin Skywalker?" Ventress glares at him.

"I don't talk to Separatist scum." Rex huffs hovering.

"Is that so?" Ventress drops him and takes a hold of Aleu, whom tried to attack from behind. "Maybe I'll execute everyone starting with her then." She lights one of her sabers.

"Wait!" Rex calls.

"So you'll call him then?" Ventress turns off her saber as she looks over at him.

"D-don't…" Aleu struggles for air.

"I'll do it." Rex nods turning on his comm. "Anakin. We took out the droids where are you? You there Anakin?" he calls.

"No response?" Ventress glares.

"Guess he's not chatty." Aleu taunts.

Ventress shoves her down to the ground causing her to fall unconscious. Rex is worried but has no time to think on it was their taken away by the droids.

Aleu wakes up in enough time to help take out the droid guards. Though she's a bit wobbly realizing she has a hurt leg.

"Got you." Rex helps her stand after their taken out.

"Guess you right. I'm a distraction." Aleu's ears droop as he sits her down by the temple wall.

"About that. Can we talk on our own later? Maybe over Swampers like we used to?" Rex wraps her leg looking over at her with pleading eyes.

"Alright." Aleu nods a bit flushed.

'What are you hoping for? He probably just wants to say he got it wrong or didn't mean it that way.' Aleu looks to the side trying to calm herself down.

Later on that night Rex keeps making it half way to her room then turns around. Then repeats.

'Come on just go.' Rex starts heading for the room. 'But the rule…' he stops planning to turn around again.

"Screw it." Rex grips a fist then heads off.

"You actually c-" Aleu is stopped by lips on hers.

When Rex releases her lips he waits to see what will happen. Aleu smiles as she takes his hand and leads him into her room.

Once inside they kiss again. Each one deepening and slowing. That shine in their eyes clear. They had Moon Eyed. And Rex wasn't going to let her go again.


	7. S1 Fang 7: Destroy Malevolence

The next morning Aleu and Rex are in the cafeteria early in the morning. They thought it best to talk things over when no one is around.

"Y-you thought Jack and…" Aleu holds her side laughing wildly.

"You two always seemed to be flirting. You can't blame me for thinking that." Rex sips his coffee a bit red.

"I'd say it's more banter then flirting." Aleu calms her laughter some.

"You two think alike." Rex huffs looking to the side.

"We did train together. We also pushed each other to be better." Aleu explains. "We're like siblings in away." She sips her coffee.

"I guess I can understand that. The general is like that for us. Or at least me." Rex sips his coffee. "You two don't have that mind connection other jedi twins have, do you?" he looks over a bit worried.

"Don't tell me you're worried about him finding out." Aleu lifts a brow at that.

"Can you blame me?" Rex adds.

"I guess not." Aleu shakes her head.

"You know even with the moon eye we can't tell anyone. Right? No one can know about us. At least not yet." Rex grips his cup tightly.

"I know." Aleu nods slowly with her ears drooped some.

Rex wanted to reach over to her hand but some brothers came in so he pulled his hand back. This was going to be difficult.

A few weeks have passed since then. The two keep up with their work while also finding time for one another. Mostly training with one another or saying their playing Swampers with each other.

One night cycle on the star cruiser, Rex wakes up to his com going off. He clicks it off as he starts to crawl out of bed.

"Rex? Where are you going?" Aleu rubs her eyes sitting up.

"I have to leave with Cody for inspections." Rex finds his cover blacks in the dark room.

"Right." Aleu sighs her ears drooped a bit.

"It's a few rotations. Then we head for Coruscant for a bit." Rex finishes getting his armor on.

'Won't he be in the line of fire then?' Aleu looks over at him a bit worried with her glowing eyes.

Rex sees her worry. He walks over and kisses her lips lightly.

"I'll be back soon." Rex whispers with their lips a few inches apart before heading out.

'He already knows how to tame me.' Aleu flushes a bit with her finger tips on her lips.

"What took you?" Cody calls by the cruiser as he finally shows up.

"Sorry, late start." Rex rubs the back of his neck with a small smile hidden in the corner.

Cody lifts a brow at this, his batchmate is hiding something. But he has no proof of anything so he'd leave it alone for now.

The next few weeks were simple missions. Then Anakin and Ahsoka went to rescue Plo and the Wolf pack, a name Aleu liked. Luckily they weren't too hurt. The real issue would be that weapon.

A small team led by Plo and Anakin are able to damage it. After that they continue to chase the ship shooting at it hoping to take it and Grievous out.

While shooting at him a small Naboo ship appears. Padme on board and captured by Grievous.

"We have to get on board." Anakin looks worried.

"Agreed." Kenobi nods.

"I'm coming also. I'll be able to track her better." Aleu heads for the ship with then.

"Fine, but that's mean you'll be on a ship I'm flying." Anakin looks over at her.

"I'm already in a war zone might as well." Aleu joins him.

On a small ship they head over. It's decided Anakin will go after Padme while Aleu and Kenobi fight off the droids.

'Good luck bro.' Aleu smirks to herself as he heads off.

Aleu grows her staff and starts the attack alongside one of her old heroes. The two fight off as many droids while looking for Padme and Anakin.

"Anakin hurry it up! We need to get off this ship!" Kenobi calls on the coms.

"Coming! Just wait for us." Anakin relays.

"Just don't take too long Skyguy." Aleu adds.

"Hardy harhar. See you soon sis." Anakin adds before signing off.

Aleu helps to clear a path and are soon back at the ship. They clear out in enough time to see Grievous gets away as they head back to the star ship.

Aleu looks over Padme give her a clean bill of health though the same can't be said for Aleu herself. She felt dizzy and had to lay down.

"Is she okay?" Anakin looks over worried.

"I'm fine." Aleu assures him.

"She really is. Just tired general." Jack nods.

"We've had a hectic time, get some rest." Anakin pats her shoulder.

"Right." Aleu nods with a small smile.

"Three weeks without your bonded. That would be enough to drain anyone." Jack looks over at her knowingly once he's gone.

"Y-you know?" Aleu stares wide eyed.

"Moon eyeing is a big deal for our people but also a private matter. I and the others won't say anything but you will have to eventually my lady." Jack looks at her with concern.

"I will. Just… just not yet." Aleu's ears droop a bit.

"Good luck to you and your mate." Jack pats her shoulder.

They spend another week looking for Grievous. While heading towards a Kamino check point they realize where he is. They chase Grievous off and pick up Cody and Rex along with two other younger troopers.

Rex went back to his room to cool off after all that. Loosing such young brothers like that, it took its toll.

"I'm sorry about the shineys. It must have been hard on all of you." Aleu stands in the doorway.

"It was their first assignment. To be the last two left… Cody and I know how that feels." Rex signs as she walks over.

"I'm here if you need to talk." Aleu places her hand on top of his.

Rex smiles a bit sadly at her then lays his head on her shoulder. Even if he's not ready to talk about other things he could take comfort in her being there.


	8. S1 Fang 8: Double Trouble

After suffering many disasters defeats, the Republic's foot hold in the outer rim is beginning to shake. Protecting the Duff system, the Skywalker twins weary men are all that stands between the Separatists and the peoples freedom.

"Among our most recent losses was the battle group on Falleen." A hollo image of Kenobi relays to the star ship the Skywalker twins are on. "The Separatist fleet commanded by general Grievous is heading your way."

"Seems like that coward always knows where and when to attack us." Aleu's tail flicks at that.

"You're heavily outnumbered, I advise retreat." Kenobi relays.

"If we run, the Separatists will take control of this sector. I can't let them do that." Anakin shakes his head slightly at that with determined eyes.

"And that is your problem." Kenobi looks at him a bit worried for his wildness.

"Master Kenobi is right. We should regroup. We don't stand a chance against-" Ahsoka starts.

"Ahsoka." Anakin cuts her off.

"Suicide is not the Jedi way, master." Ahsoka adds.

"You should listen to your padawan." Kenobi motions over to the young teen.

"As you listen to yours, my old master?" Anakin jabs lightly. "No, we're going to stay and fight. And I think I know how to beat Grievous at his own game." He brings up a hollo image.

They all listen to his plan and are then sent to get some rest for the up in coming fight. Though Rex and Aleu steel a moment alone in the medbay.

"You really should get some rest for the fight a head." Aleu whispers with their lips inches apart.

"I guess you're right." Rex moves to kiss her again, not really planning on going.

Aleu was going to close her eyes but then places her finger tips on his lips having heard someone coming. Moments later Anakin is at the door.

"Rex? Are you not feeling well?" Anakin sees him leaning against one of the walls.

"Just needed something to help me sleep sir." Rex nods to him.

"I hope it helped and if not take one of these." Aleu hands him a small white pill.

"Thank you Aleu." Rex takes it in hand. "Have a good night ma'am and sir." He heads out.

'That was close.' Rex sighs with relief as he heads off to his bunk.

"Did you need something?" Aleu looks over at her brother.

"It's been hectic recently so I was worried about you. It looks like I was right to, you're pretty flushed." Anakin looks over at her worried.

"Really? I guess I should get some rest then." Aleu reddens a bit at that as she packs things up to go.

'So close.' Aleu sighs with relief as she gets to her room.

The next day they got ready for the fight. Aleu got the medbay prepped for the men. Not expecting the one to be brought being Anakin.

"He's coming around." Aleu sighs with relief hours later.

"What happened?" Anakin looks up at the three worried faces.

"You owe Rexster your skin, Skyguy." Ahsoka motions over to Rex.

"Just doing my job sir." Rex nods to his general and friend. "It was your plan that one the day." He adds.

'More like reckless stubbornness if you ask me.' Aleu huffs to herself looking over his results.

"Grievous is AWOL, but his fleet of tinies is nothing but spare parts." Ahsoka looks satisfied with that.

"Good work, both of you." Anakin sits up slowly. "Where's R2?" he looks about.

All three look saddened at that. Seeing who would tell him.

"I'm sorry Master. He's gone." Ahsoka hangs her head a bit.

Anakin looks a bit deflated at that. The three of them leave to let him rest. After a few hours he's up again to talk with Kenobi and ready to look for his droid.

"Congratulations Anakin. Your resourcefulness always amazes me." Kenobi's holo image says.

"Thank you master." Anakin bows his head, no real spirit in him.

"You look troubled." Kenobi looks at him a bit worried.

"R2 was lost in the fight." Aleu explains glancing over at her hurt brother.

"Well, R2 units are a dime a dozen. I'm sure you'll find a suitable replacement." Kenobi adds.

"I could take a squad out there, track him down." Anakin looks ready to go.

"Anakin it's only a droid. You know attachment is not the Jedi way." Kenobi shakes his head.

"It's not just that master…" Anakin looks to the side. "Uh how to put this? I didn't wipe R2's memory." He looks back at the screen, looking a bit like a child about to be punished.

"WHAT?!" Kenobi explains. "He's still programmed with all our tactics and base locations?! If the Separatist get a hold of him… what possessed you to never wipe his memory?" he lectures.

"Sometimes that info has come in handy Kenobi." Aleu tries to defend her brother's actions.

"Find the droid Anakin. Get him back before the Separatists find him." Kenobi instructs.

"Right away master." Anakin seems like an excited kid.

Aleu makes sure the medbay is prepped in case something happens. And knowing her brother it would.

Things are a bit crazy but no one was hurt. Though they didn't find R2.

While looking for the secret listening post they receive a message from whom Anakin thinks is R2. They fallow it finding the base.

They then split up. Anakin goes looking for R2 as Aleu and the others go to set the explosives with R3 or Stubby as Anakin had been calling him.

"For being faster Stubby's pretty slow." Aleu takes out her staff as she hears droids coming.

"Come on Goldy, go faster." Ahsoka tries to motivate him.

"I think we're out of time." Rex has his blaster ready.

"Just means we get a work out Cap." Aleu's tail flicks as she smirks.

While Ahsoka heads off with R3 Aleu fights the droids with the troopers. They take down all the clankers but sadly only Aleu, Rex, and Fives are left from those left to fight.

They head off to set the bombs so the mission is not a failure. Once the charges are set they head off to meet up with Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Where's Ahsoka?" Anakin looks at the group.

"She was keeping Grievous busy for us." Rex explains.

"You let her face him alone!" Anakin's eyes widen.

"I thought R3 would help her get away." Aleu looks over at the gold and black droid.

Then Stubby opens the doors letting droids into the hanger. Now they understood, R3 was giving Grievous intel.

They fight off the droids once more. Aleu taking out as many as possible. Not paying attention a droid points a blaster at her while her back is turned.

"Aleu!" Rex pushes her out of the way taking a hit to his shoulder.

"Rex!" Aleu calls seeing him go down.

"Snips and I got this! Get Rex back to the ship!" Anakin blocks the blaster rays.

"Right." Aleu nods. "Can you stand?" she goes to help him get up.

"I think so." Rex grunts as he sits up.

Fives gives cover fire as they head for the ship. Ahsoka soon joins them to fly them back to the star ship.

"How is he?" Fives looks over at his captain worried.

"He'll be fine. Though it looks he'll have a new scar." Aleu bandages his shoulder.

"I'm fine Fives. Get back to your post." Rex motions for him to go with his head.

"Yes sir." Fives nods heading off.

"You know if you want alone time there are easier ways." Aleu finishes treating his wound.

"Yeah but this way I get a heroes kiss." Rex smirks.

"You never learn. Do you?" Aleu laughs.

"Not really." Rex shakes his head a bit.

Aleu leans forward kissing him. Rex wrapping his good arm around her waist to pull her closer.


	9. S1 Fang 9: Birthday Bash

Much has happened over the course of a few months. They learned of a new type to never trust pirates and that there is more than one way to win a fight.

But along with morals they also learned the Separatists are willing to hire insane people to make things for them. They also found they are low enough to try and take force sensitive children, for what they still don't know nor do they wish to ever find out.

It is a crisp winter morning on Coruscant as Anakin finishes up paper work. Then he turns around sensing someone behind him.

"Happy twenty-first birthday Ani." Aleu holds a dark chocolate cupcake with white chocolate frosting and a candle in the middle.

"Aleu…" Anakin starts.

"You can at least blow out the candle on a cupcake. I'm sure you won't get in trouble for that." Aleu smiles holding it up.

Anakin smiles as he blows out the light. This made Aleu's tail wag.

"Thanks Aleu." Anakin takes the cupcake in hand.

"You can thank me with my present." Aleu holds out her hand. "Or did you forget?" she lifts a brow.

"Didn't you see it in your chambers?" Anakin side glances at her smirking.

Aleu's eyes widen as she heads back to her room. Entering she sees a fairytale book with a blue ribbon on it and a card reading, 'Happy travels.'

"That sneaky…" Aleu smiles as she hugs the book close.

The next day Anakin drops Aleu off at the crosier station.

"Come on, you took leave time for around your birthday, and are heading for a tropical system where no one knows what we look like. You clearly want privacy. So who is he?" Anakin tries to get it out of her.

"Rex, looking good in casual clothes." Aleu looks over to him dressed in a navy blue shirt and black pants and shoes.

"It feels odd not being in armor." Rex fidgets with the cuffs a small duffle bag over his shoulder.

"This was the only way Aleu would agree to have protection on her leave." Anakin explains. "Speaking of which call me if you see who she's dating." He points to Aleu with a wink.

"Ani!" Aleu shouts a bit red.

"I've heard the rumors, I know you moon eyed with someone. Just tell me who." Anakin crosses his arms.

"Maybe if you stop threating to kill him." Aleu kisses her brother's cheek.

"Have fun!" Anakin calls after them as they board.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Rex looks around the nice room a bit nervous.

"After half a year of fighting haven't we earned a week to just be us? No titles or weapons. Just you, me, and tones of time alone." Aleu wraps her arms around his neck.

"Well if you say it like that…" Rex wraps his arms around her as he leans down to kiss her.

Rex moves from her lips to her neck. Making her purr. That noise drove him crazy as he moves up and down as she clung to his shirt the two stumbling back to the bed.

Rex looks down at her hazed eyes taking off his shirt as he then leans down to kisses her hang. Both feeling feverish as they fall into the moment and take in the others body without fear of being caught for the first time.

As Aleu's lips are freed she starts kissing his battle scars, as if trying to erase the painful memories that came with them. Rex felt each spot light on fire as he once again stole her lips. The rest of the night was simply them taken away by their love.

In the morning Rex woke up with a start. For a moment thinking he was late for petrol.

'Right. Not on a ship.' Rex sighs with relief as he lays back down.

Then looks over to see a still sleeping Aleu next to him. Her ear off the pillow twitching in her sleep. He always found this cute when he got the chance to see it.

"Rex… Mo gra." Aleu rolls over facing him still asleep.

(Mo gra means: my love/ it's an intimate phrase usually saved for one's mate/spouse on Mac Tire)

Rex feels his heart skip a beat knowing what that word means in langue and emotionally. Not feeling him near Aleu searches for him in her sleep not wanting to wake up yet. Finding his warm chest she snuggles in with a small yet happy smile on her sleeping face.

"Happy birthday Aleu." Rex whispers kissing the top of her head.

Later on that day the two walk around the white sandy beaches. Aleu teasing him.

"I'm not telling you. It ruins the whole surprise out of the surprise party." Aleu laughs.

"You could at least say what day you picked." Rex lifts a brow.

"I'm giving you a surprise birthday party. You're not allowed to know anything more." Aleu sticks out her tongue playfully.

"Fine, but if I blast a cake I'm not at fault." Rex gives in giving one last attempt.

"Noted." Aleu laughs snuggling his arm.

"Speaking of birthdays… is there anything you want? This is your birthday weekend after all." Rex glances down at her hoping for a hit.

"Not really, I'm fine with just having you to myself." Aleu shakes her head slightly.

"Oh? Really?" Rex sounds a mix or happy and disappointed.

Looking up at him Aleu can see it. He really wants to get her something. Her brother does already know she has a bonded so there's no harm in a small gift. Right?

"You know… the ribbon I use to tie my hair back while working is getting kinda worn down. Maybe a clip this time. Will you pick it out?" Aleu smiles up at him.

"A clip huh?" Rex ponders clearly happy.

While window shopping Rex spots a sunflower clip. He felt like it suited her. Judging from her bright eyes and wagging tail she felt the same way about it.

The rest of the week is mostly window shopping, swimming, having meals together, etc. Then at night they simply let everything sweep them away into each other's arms.

On the day they have to head back Aleu's ears droop. She didn't want to go back to pretending like nothing happened. Like there's nothing between them.

Seeing this Rex leans forward stealing a kiss at the terminal. Aleu touches her lips surprised.

"We'll tell them soon mo gra." Rex looks into her eyes lovingly with their lips inches apart.

Aleu simply smiles. She knows Rex is nervous about telling Anakin and the council. He wanted to prove troopers could have attachments and still be fit soldiers, half a year together that proves it.

They would tell soon. But not for the reasons they wanted.


	10. S1 Fang 10: Changing Factor PT1

Returning to Coruscant it was back to routine. Aleu looking over troopers or younglings while Rex runs drills with his men or works on ships. He has a knack for it; Aleu thinks he could work as a mechanic after the war if he wanted.

After about a week into being back Aleu felt ill in the morning. She couldn't stray far from a rest room.

"You here to rest, we can handle this mission." Anakin pats her back as she stays in bed with a bucket nearby.

"B-but…" Aleu looks over at him clearly sick but also worried.

"I'll be back safe and so will our men. Promise." Anakin holds out his pink like he used to when they were kids.

Aleu couldn't help but smile at this as she interlocked hers with his. The two placing their thumbs together to seal the deal like in the past.

With that they were off to save a captured jedi master. During their time gone Aleu's condition kept flipping back and forth. She'd feel sick then fine along with her appetite being small and getting little sleep.

Eventually a few jedi masters threatened to tell Anakin when he came back that day if she didn't go to the hospital. She knew what would happen then; Anakin would drag her and kick up a fuss while there.

After getting her results Aleu leaves the hospital on adopiolet. She was in such a haze she didn't even see Rex until she bumped into his chest while heading into the medbay.

"Aleu? Hey you okay?" Rex looks a bit worried as she backs up to looks at him still in a haze.

"I- you were shot!" Aleu snaps out of it seeing his chest plate armor on the chair with a clear whole in the middle.

"Yeah, there was a sniper see…" Rex begins to tell her what happened.

'He was shot. He could have…' Aleu can't hear him as her mind races and tears begin to fall.

"Aleu? Aleu look at me. I'm fine see." Rex rubs her arms trying to calm her down.

"No it's… it's not that." Aleu shakes her head slightly. "I… could have lost you a-and been left to do this alone." She hics.

"Do what alone? What's going on?" Rex seems confused but stays focused on calming her.

"I… I'm pregnant." Aleu manages to get the words out.

"Y-you're what?" Rex's eyes widen as the air catches in his throat.

"I just found out. W-we'll have to tell the council and think I could have… I could have…" Aleu couldn't get the words out.

"Hey, I'm here. I am." Rex caresses her face with his thumbs as she shook. "We'll go to General Skywalker first. You said he'd understand since he's with Senator Padme right? We'll do that first and figure everything else out step by step. Alright?" he speaks softly continuing to look at her with loving eyes.

"Just tell me you're happy about this. Cause I'm not sure right now." Aleu hugs him still shaking.

"I am. I really am." Rex kisses the top of her head as he holds her close.

Once Aleu is calmed down they go looking for Anakin. Rex should of kept on his armor as he soon finds Anakin's cyber arm punching his gut causing him to fall to his knees.

"I trusted you! And you…" Anakin stares at the downed trooper sharply.

"Anakin stop!" Aleu moves in front of Rex so he can't try for another strike.

"And you! Pregnant?! Really?! You didn't think about protection!?" Anakin lectures.

"First off, we moon eyed so I didn't think about it! Secondly, you have no right to be mad!" Aleu defends.

"Oh? And why is that?" Anakin huffs.

"Because you're with Padme!" Aleu declares.

"Y-you know?" Anakin looks a bit worried now.

"I do." Aleu nods. "Along with every other Mac Tire you've met. They just don't say anything because having a mate is something important and private to them so they'll keep quiet until you're ready to say so. And know we… we have to say and… and Ani I'm scared. They could try to take Rex from me and our pup or… P-please just say you're on our side. Please." Tears begin to well up in her eyes.

'Aleu.' Rex hugs her from behind trying to help calm her.

"We'll talk with both councils tomorrow. For now you two should come with me to get some real rest." Anakin says calmer.

The two fallow him to a crosier and he takes them back to Padme's home at the Naboo senate building. Padme stares amazed as the two explain their story and about the baby. After that Aleu is sent to lay down but she didn't want to be alone so Rex went with her.

"Promise me you won't go anywhere. Promise they won't take you from us." Aleu lays her head on Rex's chest clinging to him.

"I'm not going anywhere." Rex holds her close kissing the top of her head to comfort her.

Later on Anakin peeks in to check on them. He sees them snuggled together, both clearly needing this. Sighing he closes the door then goes into the living room where Padme is finishing up work to help their case.

"How are they?" Padme whispers not wanting to risk waking them.

"Asleep." Anakin sits next to her in deep thought.

"Poor things. They must not know how to feel about all this." Padme sighs putting down the tablet.

"She's scared about what the councils will say but still plans on telling them. Padme I can't send her in there alone I…" Anakin looks over at her but is stopped by her finger tips on his lips.

"Whatever they say we've been married for half a year and you've been a great jedi despite it." Padme smiles at him softly.

"I've been a great jedi because of it." Anakin takes a hold of her hand kissing it.

Padme lies on his shoulder as he holds her close. They had kept their secret long enough.


	11. S1 Fang 11: Changing Factor PT2

The next morning they headed for the Jedi council to explain themselves. Most stared in shock as both twin's explained themselves. They were then sent out to wait as they came to a decision.

The last time the Skywalker twin's waited outside those doors was waiting to be told they were accepted. Even then they were not as nervous and fearful as they are at this moment holding the hand of their loved one tight.

'Please.' Aleu begs in her head one hand on her belly.

It was at that moment the doors opened. The sound and steps of boots seemed to be in that slow motion deep echo. Seeing Kenobi in front of them all four look up with pleading childlike eyes.

"No one is happy about the lies. However…" Kenobi starts. "However we do have to admit you are three of our best and clearly great at your work. We will be removing the no attachment rule for Jedi and Trooper. We will also help to get the troopers their independence, master Shak Ti has volunteered to keep the Kaminoans at bay while this is done." He gives them all a small smile.

"Thank you." They all relax at that snuggling their loved one close.

"However we would Like Rex and Aleu's relationship to be… more official before the pup is born. We are giving you all some time off to do that." Kenobi clears his throat trying to find the right words.

"I think we can live with that." Padme smiles already planning the details.

"Also when you return Rex will have to explain this to his brothers and work on gaining their trust again." Kenobi adds.

"Understood sir." Rex nods.

"We'll have to Rex and will be here to help." Anakin pats his shoulder.

"One last thing." Kenobi holds up a finger holding all their attention. "Be good to one another and no more secrets alright?" he stares at all of them softly.

"Right." They all nod happily.

"Oh and take Ahsoka with you on this little trip, sometime away from all this could do her good." Kenobi heads off.

'So he's leaving telling her to me then.' Anakin sighs realizing that's part of his punishment.

Ahsoka wasn't so surprised to hear about her master and Padme but Aleu and Rex shocked her. She was also amazed to hear they're having a baby.

"So what do you think it is? Boy? Girl?" The teen stares at Aleu's belly during the flight to Naboo.

"I've got no clue and won't know for another week. But at least it doesn't smell like a litter." Aleu sniffs.

'A litter on a ship. Now that's a scary thought.' Anakin ponders that as he sits next to Padme whom is driving.

Aleu refused to get on the ship if Anakin was flying. He was going to complain until she named how many ships of his have crashed or blown up in this half a year. He really didn't think the number was so high but everyone confirmed the number so he had no choice, though he is pouting in his seat.

"What would you like it to be Rexster? Boy or girl?" Ahsoka looks over at him with big curious eyes.

"Truthfully the shock of everything hasn't worn off yet kid. Ask me again after we've been on the ground for a bit." Rex holds Aleu close still not sure if this is real or not.

Aleu happily snuggles in though. Glad things seem to be going well so far. Though during the flight she had to get up a few times as her stomach turned, Rex patting her back trying to sooth her.

Landing at the pales they're greeted by the queen and the royal guard, Panaka. After such a long trip they are shown to their rooms, the married couple and soon to be married together.

Aleu laid down, tired from everything. Rex pats her head as she falls asleep. Once sure she's out he kisses her forehead then heads for the shower to freshen up before changing out of his armor for a while.

Rex leans his head against the wall as the water runs over him. Changed he explored a bit then found a balcony to look out from. The setting sun seemed to make the city glow.

"What are you doing out here?" Anakin calls from behind him.

"Just out for a walk general." Rex stands at attention turning to face him.

"Something the matter? I can sense you're tense." Anakin joins him.

"It's just that… I can't seem to settle down." Rex looks out at the glittering city. "Every time I think about that fact I'm going to be marrying Aleu or about being a father my heart skips a beat." He places a hand over his racing heart with a small smile.

'He really does love her.' Anakin's eyes soften at that.

"I know I didn't have the best first reaction but I'm happy for you two." Anakin pats his shoulder.

"Thank you sir." Rex nods to him.

"Might as well start calling me Anakin, after all we'll be family in a few weeks." Anakin leans his elbows against the railing as he faces toward the palace.

"That's going to take some getting used to." Rex has a small sweat drop about that thought.

"I guess it will." Anakin chuckles.

The next morning they begin wedding planning. Aleu didn't want something big, just a simple ceremony with her family there is all she wanted. Rex requested sunflowers and moon dews for the flowers but other than that he was the same, he didn't want nor need something flashy.

"Now about being walked down the aisle, Senator Trent is heading up the talks for clone rites along with Senator Organa. But I'm sure if…" Padme starts.

"Actually, he's not the one I want to walk me." Aleu shakes her head a bit.

"Really?" Everyone seems surprised, well aside from Rex.

"Trent has been a great guardian, don't get me wrong. But that's all I see him as. It's part of the reason why I never took his last name." Aleu explains. "I've actually always wanted Ani to walk me." She glances over at her brother a bit flushed.

"Me?" Anakin points to himself wide eyed.

"We've always looked out for each other and never knew our father. So I've always seen the one to walk me." Aleu nods a bit red. "Would you?" her ears fall slightly.

"I'd be honored." Anakin smiles softly placing his hand on top of hers. "What about you Rex? Anyone you'd want here?" he looks over at his soon to be brother in-law.

"I doubt anyone would be talking to me right now." Rex shakes his head slightly.

'Especially the only one I would want here.' Rex sighs at that.

"I'm sorry." Aleu's ears pin down again, feeling responsible for the rift.

"I knew this would happen mo gra. It's mine to fix." Rex smiles over at her softly.

"Are you sure?" Aleu still looks worried.

"We're brothers, we'll move past this eventually." Rex nods assuring her.

Aleu smiles softly at that. It was true they're brothers and have trained together. Surely they could resolve this as well.

After a bit more planning the couples head off for quality time. Rex set up a small picnic for them in the palace garden. It was nice to finally know they could have moments like this out in the open. And not just for a weekend.

The next few days was wedding planning and doctor visits. Aleu wasn't able to talk Padme out of a baby shower so they would be having one and having the baby's gender revealed then.

It is a sunny and warm day as the party gets started in the courtyard. Satine, queen of Mandalore, came a bit late with a surprise for both twins.

"Mom!" They stare wide eyed at her dressed up nicely.

"Hello my loves." Shmi smiles holding a small box.

"It's good to see you." Aleu's tail wags as she hugs her, her stomach now having a small bump.

"I've missed you my baby girl." Shmi hugs her back, present still in hand. "And now one of my baby's is having one of her own." She moves her back just enough to see the bump.

"Yeah." Aleu smiles softly touching her stomach.

"I can take that ma'am." Ahsoka motions to the table of presents.

"Thank you little one." Shmi hands it over.

"Oh let me introduce you to the father." Aleu pulls her mom along like an excited kid. "Mom this is Rex. Rex this is our mother, Shmi S- I mean Ranger." She remembers her mom finally married.

"Ma'am." Rex is a bit stiff.

"Shmi is fine." Shmi nods to him with a smile. "And thank you for looking out for my kids."

"Always m- Shmi." Rex corrects himself.

"Oh so mom gets Shmi and I'm still general?" Anakin teases.

"Sorry sir, habits die hard." Rex shrugs.

The four of them laugh at that as they chat. Padme and Satine not far off.

"Thank you for bringing her." Padma smiles over at her friend.

"It was no trouble and it is nice to see such smiles on their faces." Satine looks over at the happy group.

"It really is." Padme wipes a happy tear from her face finally seeing them as a family once more.

Anakin soon comes over to get Padme, wanting to introduce her as his wife at last. That was something she was going to have to get used to know along with being called 'Mrs. Skywalker.'

Opening the presents they have quite a few clothes and little toys for the little one. Then they get to the box Shmi brought, it had a little wolf inside with a blue hood.

Aleu explains this is a Mac Tire tradition to tell you the gender of your child. Rex held the little doll excited for the news and trying to picture what their son will look like.

Then some droids brought over the cake. Revealing it to be a troopers helmet turned into a raddle. Anakin's little joke gift.

"Very funny Ani. But pull that with the wedding cake and we'll have issues." Aleu warns a small smirk, enjoying the joke.

"Understood." Anakin chuckles.

'A son huh?' Rex stares at the little smiling.

Next week they're married. It was a simple ceremony, Anakin walking her down the aisle and the Queen marrying them. Shmi couldn't stop her happy tears at the scene. Ahsoka is happy for them yet apart of her felt conflicted about something.

"Sorry to say but we'll have to head back in a few days." Anakin sighs as they snack on some cake.

"Don't we get a honeymoon?" Aleu lifts a brow.

"You already had it." Anakin motions to her belly.

Aleu puffs her cheeks at that. The others giving a small laugh, all but a spaced out Ahsoka.

"Something wrong Snips? You've been spaced out for a bit." Anakin looks over a bit worried.

"I'm fine master it's just… I've never seen any of you so happy then I have this month. But then it makes wonder why the Jedi thought attachments were wrong when they can make you look like that." The teen looks at her master confused.

"It's not that they thought it's wrong. But that it can cloud judgment and it has for me at times. Like during the Blue Shadow, having my men and the woman I care for in danger… it made me a bit crazy." Anakin explains.

"I get it, your wife and sister in danger like that must have been hard." Ahsoka nods still spaced but understanding a bit better.

"Not just them." Anakin shakes his head. "You're in that count Ahsoka, you're very dear to me and the thought of letting you go one day is heart breaking." He smiles over at his padawan.

Ahsoka smiles at that. The rest of the dinner was filled with laughter and chatter.


	12. S1 Fang 12: After Math

Later on that night Rex is holding the little doll. He can't stop smiling as he stares down at it.

"How long are you going to stare at that?" Aleu laughs as she dries her hair.

"I guess until I get to hold him." Rex chuckles slightly placing it on the dresser. "You looked beautiful in that dress by the way." He takes a hold of her hands leading her to bed, their silver bands glittering a bit in the moonlight.

"Despite the baby bump you mean?" Aleu lifts a brow.

"More so because of it." Rex shakes his head a bit.

Aleu giggles at that as she sits in bed next to him. Rex snuggling her close.

"We'll have to start thinking of names." Aleu lays her head on his chest.

"What about after the Jedi that freed you two?" Rex suggests.

"I don't think so." Aleu shakes her head slightly. "We're grateful to him but I don't want our son tied to the temple like that. What about after one of your batchmates?"

"That's sweet. But no." Rex shakes his head a bit.

"Why not?" Aleu looks up at him.

"You really want to call him 'Clocks' or 'Beater?'" Rex looks down at her with a lifted brow.

"Point made." Aleu laughs lightly snuggling in again.

"How do people pick a name for their kid? This is difficult." Rex ponders holding her close with an arm.

"We'll think of something." Aleu laughs again.

"Guess you're right." Rex chuckles himself.

"Hey have you thought about what you're going to say?" Aleu glance up at him.

"To my men yes. To Cody… I'm not sure." Rex sighs.

"Sorry, because of me…" Aleu starts.

"Hey, this isn't about you." Rex cuts her off. "It's about brotherly trust, I'll fix it. You'll see." He kisses the top of her head.

Aleu snuggles close to listen to his heart and take in his ocean scent. Over time this had become comforting to her. It let her know he's hers and that he's really here with her.

A few days later it is time for them to leave. Shmi hugs her kids, not ready to let go.

"I can't be there for the birth but please send me photos of him and come to visit when you can." Shmi smiles at her daughter worry clear in her eyes.

"We will." Aleu nods touching her growing stomach.

"I'll keep them save m-Shmi." Rex corrects himself.

"Take care of yourself as well Rex. He'll need you." Shmi looks at her daughter's belly with a small smile.

"Right." Rex nods.

"No worries, we always look after each other. Right Skyguy?" Ahsoka looks over at her master.

"Right Snips." Anakin chuckles with a playful wink.

With that they headed off to their own shuttles. The ride home is a bit quiet knowing what talks await them when they arrive.

Luckily the paparazzi left them alone on their arrival. Anakin guessed the council or Trent was keeping them at bay. Maybe both.

"I say we don't risk it and have a nice day at home." Padme looks about as the driver louds the crosier with their bags.

"I'm sorry, but I have to talk with the council and my men." Anakin sighs.

"I should talk with as well. I need to talk with them and get my stuff from the barriks." Rex rubs the back of his neck.

"Rex…" Aleu tugs on his shirt, her ears down.

"I'll be fine." Rex kisses the top of her head.

Aleu releases him as she nods. The guys leave in one crosier as the girls head home with the other.

Arriving Anakin explains his side to his men. He then heads off to see the Jedi council.

"I know nothing I say will make it right. But I'm truly sorry for lies and will work on gaining your trust as a captain and brother." Rex looks at them a bit worried.

All of them are silent as they look at one another. They then see Rex's repentive face.

"Sir… we always knew something was up." Fives speaks up.

"What?" Rex's eyes widen.

"You weren't that suddle. Going to each other's rooms at all hours, finding a reason to go to the medbay, and really no one can play that much swampers." Kix explains.

"Why didn't any of you…?" Rex clears his throat, a bit flushed to know they all knew.

"You're our brother and captain. It didn't feel right to out you." Echo shakes his head slightly.

"Thank you." Rex smiles at them softly. "Do you have any questions?" he scans the room.

"Yeah, the pup a boy or a girl?" Jesse lifts a brow curiously.

"Boy." Rex smiles happily.

"Damn! Come on! Alright! Pay up!" The men are cut in half.

"You had a pool going huh?" Rex lifts a brow.

"Just a small one." They all chuckle.

"I'll let it go this time." Rex chuckles himself packing his duffle.

"Where are you staying?" Kix looks a bit worried.

"With the general. We thought it best until the war ends so the pup always has someone there for him." Rex finishes up.

"At least you're looking out for someone." Calls a voice from the dorms door.

"You got something to say Cody?" Rex looks over a bit angry at his claim.

"I'm asking if you should still be a captain." Cody stares coldly.

"You want to go? Fine, let's settle this like the old day." Rex grabs his bag heading out.

"Fine by me." Cody huffs following him.

"Should we tell the generals? Or stop them?" A few of the men look worried.

"They'll be fine, sour. But there shouldn't be bloodshed." Kix chuckles.

"How do they usually settle things?" They all look confused.

Meanwhile in the gym. Both have their under black shirts on as they shoot a few hoops playing grav ball.

"What you said was too far Cody." Rex gets a basket.

"Can you blame me? You're secret could have compromised missions." Cody gets his own.

"We always took things seriously on missions and never snuck off. We never compromised them." Rex blocks his next shot.

"You still lied for half a year." Cody tries to take a shot.

"And if I came to you?" Rex takes the ball from him.

"I would have kept your secret. Or better yet talked you out of the mistake in judgment." Cody blocks him.

"I regret not telling you. But I have NEVER regretted my feelings for her." Rex stops the game holding the ball. "I will try to earn your trust again as a trooper if not a brother. But you call my son a mistake again and we'll have issues." He hits the ball into his gut.

"Rex…" Cody takes a hold of it feeling the hit.

"Balls in your court commander." Rex emphasizes the last bit as he picks up his stuff heading out.


	13. S1 Fang 13: Little Trooper

The Jedi Council decided it was best to keep Aleu and the pup on the move to keep the Kaminoans from trying anything. There was also the fact that Rex and Aleu can't be apart for longer than three weeks.

But before this could be done they want Kix and West, the two medic clones that would be there the most, to be trained on how to take care of her and the pup both before and after he's born. So until then Aleu is Coruscant bound.

Not that she minded, it meant they could get to work on the nursery. They painted the walls a light sea blue and placing sticker shells all over the place. Trent sent them a swinging crib painted it 501st blue and little white and black paw prints.

After a month they are back on the star ship. Pix isn't allowed off unless they are on a relief or diplomatic mission.

"I'm bored." Aleu sighs as she sits on a medbay bed.

"Well you'll be busy soon enough." Kix chuckles looking her over. "He's ready to come any day now." He looks over her chart and stomach.

Aleu's ears droop. She can't wait for the little guy but at the same time she wants off the ship.

A few days later they catch a part of a message between Grievous and Ventress. The message said they would be going after Kamino.

"The separatists are taking quite the chance even considering this." Kenobi strokes his beard.

"With all due respect, General, if someone comes to OUR home, they better be carrying a big blaster." Rex stares a bit angry.

"I concur with captain Rex, sir. This is personal for us clones." Cody nods.

Things are still tense between the brothers. Aleu doesn't like it but can't do anything about. Rex promises it'll work out in time, but she's worried about the fact that they don't call each other by name alone anymore.

"We'll make sure Kamino is secure." Kenobi nods to them.

"Tell your troopers in the 501st and 212th they're going home." Anakin adds.

"Yes sir." They salute.

Aleu packs a few things into a bag then she starts on her medical kit. At this time Rex came in to the medbay to talk with Kix.

"What are you doing?" Rex lifts a brow.

"I'll need a kit ready for when men are hurt on Kamino." Aleu finishes packing.

"No, no way are you going down to the planet. Not while pregnant." Rex has worry in his tone.

"So you think I'll be safer in a giant metal box in the middle of a battle field then on a planet?" Aleu lifts a brow at him.

A few hours later they land on the planet. The rain holding back at the moment.

"Masters Kenobi and Anakin, Welcome to Kamino. You as well Aleu." The Kamino leader bows his head a slightly.

"Greetings generals and commander." Ti bows her head to the three.

"I wish our arrival wasn't under such circumstances." Kenobi sighs

"We believe Grievous is planning a Separatist attack on Kamino." Anakin explains.

"But the Republic blockade is far too strong. They would not dare." The Kamino leader shakes his head.

"They've proven to be pretty daring." Aleu's fur stands on end being near him.

"This is true." Ti nods.

"Sir I'm going to walk Aleu to the medbay then join my men." Rex takes a hold of her hand.

"See you in the briefing." Anakin motions for him to get going with a head nudge.

Rex walks Aleu past the Kaminoans. Aleu holds his hand tight, not liking being near the long necks nor their menacing scent.

"Promise me you'll stay here or if something happens you go with cadets to a safe room." Rex points to the medbay floor.

"I promise." Aleu nods.

"You swear?" Rex lifts a brow.

"I swear. Now go meet up with your brothers." Aleu nods shooing him off.

Rex steels a kiss before heading off. A few brothers flush at seeing that.

Aleu's ears droop at him being gone. Kix pats her shoulder, assuring her he'd be fine. She smiles a slightly but her ears stay pinned down.

It doesn't take long for things to get crazy. Aleu felt the city shake before every trooper puts on a helmet to head out and help.

"Cadets, what are you doing here?" Kix finds a few cadets walking about as he was escorting Aleu.

"We got separated sir." Jax says.

"I can take them." Aleu raises her hand slightly.

"Aleu…" Kix starts shaking his head a bit.

"I promised to go to the barriks with cadets. I'll take them to the barriks and stay there with them." Aleu assures him.

"Stay there." Kix points the way then rushes off to help his brothers.

Heading off the kids stay close to her. Many of them staring at her big belly wondering why it's like that. She promises to let them feel the baby kick as soon as they get to the barriks.

"Look out. There's more." 99 points to them in the smoke.

"Cadets? And… Aleu?" Echo looks surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Fives glances at them.

"We got separated from our group." Whiplash explains.

"Where were they taking you?" Echo picks up his supplies.

"The barracks." Aleu adds.

"Oh, I know the best way there." 99 motions for them to follow him.

They head off to the barriks. Once at the barriks Aleu has to sit down.

"You alright?" Fives checks on her.

"He's just kicking a bit hard is all. He's stopping now." Aleu huffs holding her belly.

"What are we going to do?" A few cadets look worried.

"Separatist victory means death to all of us. What are we going to do?" 99 has the same look on his face.

"We fight." Calls Rex's voice.

"But our training… it isn't done." The cadets still look a bit skittish.

"Look around. We're one in the same, same heart, same blood, your training is in your blood. And mine is boiling for a fight." Fives rallies them.

"This is our home. This is our fight." Echo adds standing next to him.

"What about weapons?" Whiplash looks worried still.

"The armory isn't too far from here. I can grab all the fire power we need." 99 explains.

"I'll take Echo and Fives to grab it." Cody motions for them to follow him.

"What are you doing here?" Rex lifts a brow looking over at Aleu.

"What? I said I'd go with cadets and I did." Aleu explains.

Rex shakes his head slightly.

Cody and the others soon return with the weapons and they get ready for the attack. When the droids attack Aleu stays behind the lockers as the others shoot.

As they're running low on ammo though 99 tries to leave to get more taking direct hits to the leg and shoulder. Aleu force pulls him over to make sure he's okay as the others fire more aggressively at that.

"Grievous and Ventress have run off and the droids are on the run." Ti calls over the coms.

"We did it. We held them back." The cadets cheer.

"Is 99 okay?" Echo looks over worried.

"The wounds are throw and throw. They're also not deep. He'll be-" Aleu stands holding her stomach.

"Aleu? What's the matter?" Rex helps her keep steady.

"P-pup…" Aleu huffs.

"Now?" Rex's eyes widen.

Aleu nods huffing.

"Come on, we have to get her to the medbay." Cody takes one of her arms. "Fives and Echo, you take 99." He instructs as they head off.

They get Aleu to one of the medbay rooms. Shak Ti keep the Kaminoans and droids out as Jack, Kix, and West help Aleu.

"R-Rex…" Aleu howls in pain.

"I'm here mo gra. I got you." Rex holds her hand.

"Almost there Aleu just a bit more." Jack instructs.

Aleu huffs as she pushes. Rex thinking she might take off his fingers with how tight she's gripping him. But all that fades as they hear the little howl.

Their eyes widen with delight at the coco skinned buddle with dark brown wolf ears and tail howling for his parents. Jack hands him off to West for him to be cleaned up and then handed back to Aleu.

"Hi there." Aleu smiles as she brushes her finger tips through his tuffs of sandy blond hair.

"He's so small." Rex stares amazed at the pup wrapped in blue.

"He picked a hell of a time to show up. Maybe he wanted to join the fight." Kix chuckles a bit.

"He's a little trooper then." Jack chuckles himself. "What is his name by the way?" he looks curious.

"Jaig. Jaig Skywalker." Rex smiles down at the little thing as he looks up at his dad with his big blues.

"May family come in now?" Anakin knocks on the wall standing in the door way.

"Make it quick. Jaig needs to be fed and mother and pup need to rest." Jack instructs heading out with the other two.

"He's perfect you two." Anakin smiles at his little nephew.

"Thanks." Aleu gives a small laugh.

"Sir the Kaminoans…" Rex looks over a bit worried.

"The 501st and 212th will be swapping guard duty until we leave tomorrow. First on shirt is Cody, he'll keep you guys safe." Anakin assures them.

"Thank you sir/Ani." They nod to him.

Jaig then starts to whine. He was ready to eat. Anakin kissed his sister on top of her head then headed out.

Rex keeps watch over the two for a while as they sleep. He snoozed for a bit himself, laying his head on the Aleu's bed.

Waking up he decides to find them both something to eat. Aleu would be hungry when she woke up.

"Commander? What are you still doing on guard duty?" Rex sees Cody standing outside.

"I just got put back on shift. Waxer and Boil will be over in a bit." Cody glances to the side.

"I'll… see you around then." Rex nods to him heading off.

"Right." Cody nods himself.

Rex heads to the cafeteria. Seeing Waxer and Boil together he heads over to give his thanks for their guard duty. But then they tell him something he wasn't expecting.

"Rex? What's Waxer doing with you?" Cody sees his man behind him.

"He's here to take a shift so you can rest. After all staying here for the last six hours alone had to draining." Rex looks at him knowingly.

"Sir you need to rest." Waxer adds worried for his commander.

"I… I'm fine. Really I can at least do this. I…" Cody stands firm.

"Cody." Rex cuts him off. "Would you like to meet your nephew before we leave in a few hours?" he motions to the room.

Cody simply nods. As they head in they see Aleu is awake and tying her gown back up with Jaig in her free arm.

"S-sorry." Cody looks down a bit red.

"Oh no, he just finished eating." Aleu chuckles a bit.

"Speaking of which, I got you Bipple juice, a turkey sandwich, and a chocolate chip cookie." Rex places the food on the side counter.

"Thanks. Can you hold Jaig while I eat?" Aleu hands their pup over.

"Hey little guy." Rex holds him gently as Jaig grips his dad's finger with one of his little hands.

"He's so small." Cody looks down at him.

Jaig yips happily at the sight of Cody. Cody stiffens a bit at that, not sure what that means.

"Want to hold him?" Rex smiles over at his brother.

"Oh no I…" Cody backs up at that.

"It'll be fine, just cradle your arms like this and mind his ears. Their sensitive." Rex gently hands over Jaig.

Cody is stiff as he looks down at the pup. Jaig looks up at his uncle yipping happily.

"Hey little trooper." Cody smiles down at him.

"He just makes everything feel right doesn't he?" Rex pats his brother's shoulder.

'Looks like they've made up.' Aleu smiles over at the two as she snacks on her cookie.


	14. S2 Fang 1: Pup Party

Two years have passed since the war has begun. Things have changed since then. The clones are given rites and are allowed to wear casual clothes when not on shift. There are those that aren't happy with this development, aka the Kaminoans, but there is nothing they can do with so many on their side.

Also Jaig has become an honorary trooper. Many of the brothers doting on him but Cody seems to be his favorite. To Anakin's slight annoyance.

There were a few attempts to try to kidnap the little thing but none were successful. They suspect the Kaminoans yet have no proof as the bounty hunters were either killed or refused to talk.

On a clear early spring day at the Skywalker house hold on Coruscant, two year old Jaig tries to levitate a cookie down to him. The cookie plate shakes as he keeps an eye on the chocolate chip goodness. His tail wagging as one starts moving.

"Nope." Aleu grabs it before it floats down to him.

"Want cookie." Jaig's ears droop pointing to it.

"Not until after lunch." Aleu places it back on the plate with the others.

"Want cookie." Jaig puffs his cheeks at that sitting with his arms crossed.

"Come on sweetie, we'll get aunty and get ready for your birthday party." Aleu picks him up nose kissing her pup.

Jaig's tail wags at that. Birthday to him meant treats and getting a lot of attention all day.

Walking through the Republic senate building, many people say high to Jaig in his carriage. Jaig says hi or yips happily at all the attention. Jaig didn't know why so many people knew him but he loved the attention.

"Well hello Jaig. Excited for your second birthday?" Farr, the Rodian senator, smiles down at the curly sandy blond pup.

"Yup." Jaig yips his tail wagging in his seat.

"You'll be by later right Farr?" Aleu smiles at the old friend.

"Of course." Farr nods. "See you soon birthday boy." He heads off.

"Well look who came to see me." Padme smiles over at her nephew.

"Hey little guy." Anakin smiles down at him.

"Uncle Ani, mommy took cookie." Jaig pouts puff his cheeks.

"Moms can be no fun at times." Anakin whispers.

"HEY!" Aleu huffs.

Anakin simply chuckles at that then heads off to finish his rounds. Aleu shakes her head with a sigh.

After that the girls head off to do a bit of window shopping. Picking out a few nice outfits for Jaig and each other.

Later on they return to the Skywalker house. Jaig's eyes widen at the blue streamers and balloons all over the place.

"Daddy! Coco!" Jaig cheers with his tail wagging seeing them set up.

"Hey there pup." Rex picks up his pup tickling his stomach making him laugh.

"How's our little trooper doing?" Cody lets a balloon up to the ceiling with the others.

"Want cookie." Jaig droops his ears a bit with big eyes.

"Well one wouldn't-" Cody starts then sees the scolding eyes of his mother. "Not until after pizza." He clears his throat.

Aleu gives a small smile then goes to look things over. Padme going with her.

"Mommy scawy?" Jaig looks confused.

"Sometimes." Rex whispers snuggling his son close. "Why don't we play in your room for a bit." he motions to the nursery placing him down.

"Play soldiew?" Jaig's tail wags at the idea.

"Just for a bit." Cody nods.

Jaig runs over to his room motioning for his dad and uncle to fallow him. The two chuckling as they head off to the room.

Jaig has his little wolf doll he likes to send on soldier adventures with his other toys. Cody got into these games watching him one night and actually really enjoys it. It's nice seeing his nephew's eyes light up about the game. Rex likes the idea of Jaig playing soldier instead of being one.

"Blue saves the day! Yay!" Jaig cheers.

"He wins once more." Cody chuckles.

"He's a real soldier." Rex rustles his son's hair.

"Okay time to get ready for the party." Aleu laughs picking up her little hero.

Jaig nuzzling his mom as she takes him to get ready. While he's changed into his party clothes, his father and uncle cleaning up the toys.

The party begins with a few other kids, mostly youngones, running around with Jaig. They have a piñata in the shape of Jar jar that everyone tries to hit. Binks is actually the one to break it as he trips with the stick in hand. The kids laughing as they pick up the splattered candy.

After that the kids run around a small let up obstacle course set up on the balcony. Jaig loves running around with his friends. He stops to help those that are struggling or falls over.

"He's a little sweet heart." Shmi smiles at her grandson.

"He really is." Trent nods.

"He takes after her/him." His parents smile motioning to the other.

Later on they have cake. It's shaped like a saber, Jaig's request.

Turns out he likes the idea of being a Jedi. Though Aleu hopes he doesn't become a youngone until after this war is over and the changes to the order are finalized.

"Not tiwed." Jaig yawns as the party ends.

"I know pup." Rex smiles as he brings him to his star ship shaped bed.

"I can clean up if you need to get to the barriks." Aleu starts picking up some plates with Cody.

"I'm okay on time, we don't have any missions right now either." Cody helps pick up the paper plates. "So um… Iris, the girl that came with Trent, w-what's her story?" he flushes a bit.

"Cody do you have a crush?" Aleu stares wide eyed.

"No, I mean… I-I'm just curious is all." Cody stammers his heart racing.

"Okay." Aleu smirks knowingly.

Cody flushes a bit more as she tells him about the young Mac Tire. Aleu gives him a few pointers on how to get her attention, hypothetically of course. After that he heads off.

Aleu then checks on Rex and Jaig. Jaig is finally asleep, his little ear twitching in his sleep as he turns to his left snuggling Blue close.

"Night pup." Rex whispers kissing the top of his head.

"He finally out?" Aleu keeps her voice low hugging him from behind.

"Yeah, he wore himself out." Rex smiles placing his hand on top of hers.

"Let's let the birthday boy sleep." Aleu kisses his cheek.

Rex nods closing the door quietly behind them. Jaig smiling as he snuggles his toy close.


	15. S2 Fang 2: Hostage Crisis

A few weeks have passed since Jaig's birthday. Rex is getting ready to go off on a mission. Jaig removing his dad's stuff, hiding under the bed as he takes them. Jaig reaches up to removes his dad's boots when he's grabbed around the waist.

"Okay that's enough pup." Rex places him on the bed.

"Don't go." Jaig's ears droop looking up at his dad with big eyes.

"It's only for three weeks and I'm just checking on a few uncles. I promise I'll be back soon." Rex bends down to his eye level. Jaig stares at his dad with big eyes, still not wanting his dad to go. "Can you do me a favor and look after mommy? She's going to be sad with me gone and will need you to be a good boy. Can you do that?"

"Kay." Jaig nods.

"That's my pup." Rex rustles his hair. "So why don't you go eat lunch and then we'll play soldier for a bit."

Jaig smiles at that as he slides off the bed. He then runs off to eat.

Finishing packing he leans against the door looking over at Aleu nuzzling their pup's cheek as he finishes his sandwich. Jaig smiling happily as he finishes up.

Rex can't help but sigh. He'd rather stay here with them but work is work. He wasn't looking forward to when they're back on the ship again.

Once Jaig was done with his snack he pulls on his dad's hand to go play. Rex happily went with him. He can't change what's happening but he can enjoy these moments.

It wasn't long after he gets a com call from Cody saying it's time to go.

"I'll be back soon I promise." Rex fixes the bag over his shoulder.

"Just be safe. Both of you." Aleu's ears droop a bit.

"Yes ma'am." Rex kisses her lightly.

"Daddy no go." Jaig tugs on his dad's pant leg.

"I'm sorry Jaig. But I won't be gone long." Rex kneels down to rustle his hair again.

Jaig hugs his dad around the neck. Rex hugs him tightly himself, not wanting to go. Aleu joins the hug wanting to be with her boys.

A few days have passed since Rex left on his mission. Aleu had been called to the embassy by Trent. He had a request for her.

"You want me to what?" Aleu stares amazed in Trent's office, Jaig asleep in his stroller.

"I need you to take over as embasetor of Mac Tire here on Coruscant. Or at least long enough for me to settle matters on Mac Tire, there's trouble that needs to be settled back home." Trent explains.

"Why not Iris? She's more of a diplomat than I am." Aleu is a bit worried about the task in front of her.

"Iris is being trained to take over as leader. But someone needs to be the voice for us in the Republic and I think you'll have a knack for it." Trent explains.

"But I…" Aleu starts her ears drooped a bit.

"You are skilled at this and NO ONE minds your past. If anything it makes your voice stronger. Please try Aleu. If only for a bit, okay?" Trent places his hands on top of hers lovingly.

"When do I start?" Aleu gives in.

"Tomorrow." Trent kisses the top of her head in thanks.

The next day Aleu drops Jaig off at the embassies daycare. Jaig happily heads off to play with the other kids as a Rodian woman comes over to talk with Aleu.

"He will be alright Lady Skywalker." The light green woman nods to her.

"Thank you Miss Fawn." Aleu nods. "You should know he has force abilities. But he never uses them on anyone, just toys. Also he can get cranky but as long as he has Blue he should be fine. Oh and food…" she starts naming things off a bit jittery.

"He will be fine." Fawn assures her. "Snack time is in a while then naps and play. There is also always someone here. Please feel at ease."

"I know. It's just…" Aleu looks over at her pup playing with the others.

"He's never been far before has he?" Fawn sees the look of a worried mother.

"Not ever." Aleu shakes her head slightly.

"We can send photos if you like." Fawn smiles softly.

"I'd like that. Thank you." Aleu nods.

"I suggest leaving before he realizes." Fawn whispers.

Aleu nods then heads off. Stopping to look back at him one last time before heading for the office.

The first day was mostly budget meetings or talking about trade routes. Once they were done Aleu sits back in the chair with the sun setting behind her in the large window.

"You did well." Padme brings her some tea.

"You think so? I feel like I was playing it by ear." Aleu sips the tea slowly.

"Welcome to the world of politics. Most of it is just jumping in and hoping for the best, especially during these desperate times." Padme joins her.

'I will never make fun of it again.' Aleu ponders sipping her drink.

"I think I'm going to get snuggles now." Aleu stands ready to see her son after a long day.

"Mommy!" Jaig runs over to her, being one of the last kids left.

"Oh my pup I missed you. Did you have fun at daycare?" Aleu snuggles him as she picks him up.

"We colowed and pwayed. And made fowts." Jaig's tail wags remembering it.

"You did? That sounds fun." Aleu tickles him making him laugh. "Was he good?" She looks over at Fawn.

"He's a little angel. A bit of trouble going down for a nap but that's normal for the first few days." Fawn nods.

"Thank you. And for the photos, it helped." Aleu smiles softly.

"See you tomorrow Lady Skywalker. And you Jaig." Fawn smiles at the young boy.

"Bye bye Fawn." Jaig waves.

The next few days were the same. Drop off Jaig then head off to meetings, taking in cuteness when Aleu could. Rex calling at times to check in.

"When will you be back?" Aleu talks with a small holo version of Rex.

"Some time tomorrow. How are you holding up by the way?" Rex looks a bit worried.

"A bit dizzy but doing fine." Aleu assures him with a smile. "Though I could use some kisses." She flirts.

"I can do that when we get back." Rex winks happily.

"Aleu, sorry to interrupt but we have a meeting about the privacy invasion bill." Organa appears in the door way.

"Coming." Aleu nods. "I'll see you tomorrow." She blows him a kiss.

"Give my love to Jaig." Rex smiles signing off.

Heading to the meeting room they see Fawn with a few kids. Jaig leaves his teacher running up to his mom for a hug.

"What are you doing out here?" Aleu nuzzles her son in a hug.

"Pway time." Jaig smiles happily.

"We're going to the park. Just waiting for a crosier." Fawn nods to her.

"Before you go I want a snuggle too." Padme holds out her arms for her nephew.

"Aunty hugs." Jaig's tail wags as he's passed over.

Padme hugs him close kissing his cheeks. Jaig's tail wags happily.

Then they hear a blaster shot going off. Aleu holds her son close as they all look over to see Bain with four other bounty hunters.

"Alright everyone do what we say and no one will get hurt. Much." Bain chuckles a bit at the last part.

"Mommy." Jaig whines snuggling into his mother.

"It's okay pup. It's okay." Aleu pats his back.

"Now gather in the middle and hand over any communication devices you have." Bain orders.

The adults do this, worried not only for their lives but for that of the kids in the room. All of them snuggled next to a parent or teacher.

Bain calls Palputine giving his demands. While the other bounty hunters check them for devices. But spotting a jedi they forget about that heading after him.

"Get Skywalker!" Bain orders, three running after him.

"Why didn't Ani use his saber?" Aleu whispers worried.

'Though I'm grateful Jaig didn't see anyone killed by his saber or those blasters.' Aleu holds her shaking son close.

"I have it." Padme shows it briefly in her sleeve.

"Why do you have it?" Organ looks confused.

"The better question is do we try getting it to Ani or use it ourselves." Padme looks around the room of scared people and kids. "Can you use it?" she looks at her sister in-law.

"No." Aleu shakes her head slightly.

Shortly after a knocked out Anakin is brought to them. Bain sets up a ray cage attached to bombs warning them not to move or they'll set it off.

"Hey, why do you look sad?" Anakin reaches up to Padme half awake.

"Thinking how much trouble you are." Padme takes a hold of his hand smiling softly.

"Flirt later. First let's get out of here." Aleu suggests.

Anakin sits up taking his saber from Padme. Making a cut in the floor they all make it down before the bombs are set off.

Later on the that night Aleu is covering Jaig with a blanket as he sleeps on the couch snuggling his toy. Rex comes in around then hugging Aleu.

"What are you doing back?" Aleu snuggles taking in his ocean scent.

"We got done early and then I heard about what happened. Are you okay? Is Jaig?" Rex looks her over worried, trying to keep his voice down.

"Fine. We're both fine." Aleu leans into his hand.

"You sure?" Rex still looks worried with shaking eyes.

"A bit shaken and ringing ears. But other than that we're fine." Aleu nods.

"Noisy." Jaig rubs his sleepy eyes sitting up.

"Sorry pup, did we wake you?" Rex smiles over at his son.

"Daddy!" Jaig pups awake jumping down and rushing over to him.

"I heard you had an adventure today. Are you okay?" Rex snuggles him close.

Jaig nods hugging his dad. Just glad to have him home.

"He didn't want to sleep alone so I was going to let him watch a movie and sleep out here." Aleu explains.

"Really? How about we rewind and watch it together? How does that sound?" Rex snuggles his son.

"Movie! Movie!" Jaig cheers.

They all sit down for it then. Jaig on one side of Rex and Aleu on the other. Both fell asleep quickly leaving Rex to watch the movie alone though he kept looking over at his two treasures forgetting about the screen.


	16. S2 Fang 3: Citadel Rescue

Time passed and they were given a new mission to safe master Piell. Though it will be dangerous as they are going to the Citadel. No Jedi has ever escaped the prison.

"I'm not saying you shouldn't go. But think of Jaig. What happens if both of us go?" Rex tries to convince Aleu to stay in a meeting room.

"Padme will watch him for us. And think of what happens if something happens to you? I'll be coming to make sure you come back." Aleu defends with crossed arms.

"Please stay. If something happens to you…" Rex can't finish as he stares at the ground with a tight first for his thoughts.

"That's why I have to come. To make sure nothing happens to you." Aleu takes a hold of his hand. "We're a team right? We can do this together. Right?" she nuzzles his hand against her cheek.

"Please be careful and stay nearby." Rex holds her close giving in.

Aleu nods in agreement snuggling close. Rex kisses the top of her head.

The next day they hug Jaig before heading off for the mission. Jaig whines as Padme holds him from running after his parents.

"So we're going to be carbon-frozen?" Aleu stares at the imposing machine.

"I've never been carbon-frozen before, general." Rex stares a bit nervous himself.

"It's the first time for us too." Anakin walks over to it.

"This is your idea? Carbon-freezing?" Kenobi turns to him as if he's insane.

"Hey, you wanted to shield us from the life-form scanners." Anakin shrugs.

"Are, uh, we sure this thing. Is safe?" Echo clears his throat.

"I don't want to end up a wall decoration." Fives shakes his head slightly.

"Try to relax. We'll be unfrozen as soon as we arrive." Anakin tries to assure his men.

"May the force be with you." Windu bows his head to them.

They all then pick a spot to be dipped in. Aleu closes her eyes and holds her breath as she heads down into it.

It doesn't take long to arrive. Or at least it feels that way as they're unfrozen in the cave system.

"Hey, snips." Anakin stretches.

"Hey, master. Aleu." Ahsoka does the same.

"I must have carbon sickness. Because I could swear that's Ahsoka." Aleu rubs her eyes like she's half asleep.

"Your eyes are fine. It's Ahsoka's hearing that needs help." Anakin looks at her scoldingly.

"I received orders to join the team. I thought you knew." Ahsoka defends.

'She's lying.' Aleu sighs smelling her intentions and hearing her pulse speed up at the lie.

"Orders? From who?" Anakin crosses his arms.

"I discussed it with Master Plo." Ahsoka defends.

Again her pulse and scent telling Aleu it's a lie. Not that she's going to tell Anakin, at least not right away.

"He didn't tell me." Anakin lifts a brow not believing her story.

"You were already in Carbonite." Ahsoka points to the blocks they just left.

"Well, I gave you a specific orders not to come." Anakin lectures pointing at her with a finger.

"If there's one thing I've learned from you, master, it's that following direct orders isn't always the best way to solve a problem." Ahsoka defends, this time telling the truth.

"She's got a point." Aleu chuckles slightly.

"I see Anakin's new teaching. Method is to do as I say, not as I do. Welcome aboard." Kenobi smiles at the teen.

'Traitors.' Anakin huffs.

"Guard the shuttle, R2." Anakin instructs.

"We'll contact you when we're ready for takeoff." Aleu adds grabbing the medical bag from the shuttle.

They then headed out. Arriving they find the wind too strong for jetpacks and grappling hooks are off limits with electric minds so they'll have to free climb. Once close to the top they hit a problem.

"They locked the door. It's ray-shielded." Aleu calls down to everyone.

"Ray-shielded? That wasn't the plan." Anakin looks a bit panicked with nowhere to go.

"Well, it's in the plan now." Kenobi adds.

"There's an opening up there." Ahsoka points to the small whole.

"We know. They're ventilation ducts, but they're far too small for us to gain access." Anakin shouts through the strong winds.

"Too small for you maybe, but I think I can squeeze through." Ahsoka calls.

"Well, we hadn't planned on Ahsoka being here. Perhaps she's right." Kenobi motions for her to go.

Ahsoka then heads in. Squeezing in she opens the door. Sadly one of the troopers falls hitting a mined, dying and alerting the Separatists of them being there.

They fight off the droids looking for master Peill. Arriving at a donjon in enough time to save him from losing his last good eye.

"Master Piell, are you all right?" Kenobi helps the small elf like man down from his cuffs.

"Obi-wan. What took you guys so long?" Peill looks up as he touches the ground.

"At least your sense of humor is still intact." The twins say as Anakin hands him his saber.

"It takes more than they got to break me, young Skywalkers." Peill nods to them.

"So you have the coordinates for the Nexus Route?" Kenobi makes sure as Aleu looks Peill over.

"I got them, all right. Half of them anyway. My captain's got the other half. I erased the computers when we were boarded and had both of us memorize part of the intel. That way, if somehow I cracked, the information would be useless to them without the other half." Peill explains.

"Where's your captain?" Aleu looks a bit worried.

"Being held with the other officers, I assume." Peill ponders.

"We're going to need a new plan for getting out." Anakin sighs a bit.

After finding Tarkin and the other men, Aleu gives them a quick look over before they head off in two different teams. Aleu going with Kenobi Peill while Anakin and Ahsoka take Tarkin.

Aleu mostly went with Kenobi sense her nose wouldn't be able to take the fuel luage. But either way they were away to get out of this prison.

While in the air ducks a scouting droid spots the group. They destroy it but not before giving intel of them being there. The doors begin to close, if they don't make it they'll be cut in half. Aleu just makes it with Peill to an area but hear one trooper being lost.

Aleu's ears droop as the jedi start cutting through so they make it to the meeting area. But arriving they are caught by droids.

They are brought in front of the guy running it. He looked like a mix between a lizard and a goblin. He then shot a soldier as Peill refuses to give him the routes. But then instructs droids to take them away as he deals with the other group. R2's reprogramed droids then helps uncuffs them and they start off to meeting point B.

Aleu was so focused on getting back to Jaig she almost missed it. The ship was unguarded. This shouldn't be, especially with them running about.

"It's a trap!" Aleu races over.

She places a force barrier between her and Echo in the nick of time. Both are thrown back and knocked out. But they're alive.

Rex picks up Aleu princess style as Fives and Kix help Echo walk. Arriving into the maze at the depths of the citadel, they contact Plo.


	17. S2 Fang 4: Family Day

When they arrive on Coruscant Tarkin declares he'll only give the intel to Palputine. While Ahsoka says she's only talking to the Jedi council. They decide to cut the intel and meet up later to talk it over with the Chancellor.

After the debriefing they are told they can go. But Aleu, whom had been fairly quiet, stays put in her spot.

"Aleu? You alright?" Rex places a hand on her shoulder.

"I… I'd like to be reassigned to the temple. If you'll allow it." Aleu looks at them with shaking eyes.

"What?" the Jedi and troopers look surprised.

"Sure you are?" Yoda looks at her a bit surprised but understanding.

"We lost so many and my head wasn't where it should've been." Aleu nods.

"What do you mean?" Windu lifts a brow.

"All I could think about is getting back to Jaig. I can't take this war anymore, I can't leave him. I'm sorry." Aleu's ears droop giving her reasoning.

"Understand we do. Resign we can." Yoda nods.

"I understand too. This mission was too much to handle." Anakin nods to his sister.

"I'm glad you'll be away from the fights." Rex nods taking a hold of her hand.

Aleu smiles tightening her grip on his slightly. With that they head out.

They were surprised to see Padme at the temple with Jaig. Jaig runs over to his parents, having missed them. Both snuggling him close.

"What are you doing here?" Anakin kisses her cheek.

"Jaig wanted to play with his friends. And the fresh air of the garden helps." Padme smiles softly.

"Helps? With what?" Anakin looks confused.

"Mommy. Daddy. Pups." Jaig points to his aunty.

"What?" They look over at Padme with wide eyes.

"I-is that true?" Anakin stammers shocked.

"Say hi." Padme places Anakin's hand on her stomach.

Anakin then spins Padme around and pulls her into a kiss. Padme leans into the kiss not caring about the laughing or saying 'ew' kids. Jaig being one of them.

To celebrate the news they have a family dinner with the Lars family and Trent. Not wanting the paparazzi getting news of this yet.

"I'm so happy for you two." Shmi hugs the two.

"Thank you mom." The soon to be parents one arm hug her back.

"How far along are you?" Cliegg looks curious.

"I'd say about one month along." Aleu sniffs. "There's also two." Her tail wags at that.

"Two? Having twins?" The two stare amazed.

"Sorry about that." Aleu covers her mouth, not meaning to spoil that.

"Congrats." Owen and Beru smile happily for them.

"Thanks." The two smile happily, Anakin keeping Padme close.

"So are they boys or girls?" Anakin whispers to Aleu.

"I don't know that." Aleu shakes her head.

"Sorry Anakin, you're going to have to wait." Trent pats his shoulder.

Anakin snaps his fingers. Liking the idea of knowing how to set up the future nursery.

A few weeks after the family dinner Anakin and Padme moves across the hall to their own place. Rex and Aleu helping them move. Jaig as well, carrying little things.

"Here you go little helper." Anakin hands Jaig a juice box as he sits on a box.

Jaig's tail wags as he happily sips his treat. The others laughing a bit as they take a break on the new couch.

"I feel bad. We should be the ones to move." Aleu's ears droop a bit.

"Don't be." Padme shakes her head slightly.

"We need our own space and Jaig shouldn't have to move his room. Plus it's just across the hall." Anakin smiles snuggling his wife close.

"I guess that's true, but we still feel like we took over the apartment." Rex sighs.

"It's alright, really." Anakin assures them.

"What are you going to do with the free room?" Padme seems curious.

"Not sure yet." The parents ponder.

"Pup room!" Jaig raises his hand with a wagging tail.

"You want a little brother or sister?" Anakin chuckles looking over at the pup and the red parents.

"Sissy." Jaig nods with a twinkle in his eyes.

"The pup has spoken." Padme teases.

"We'll see." Aleu sips her drink.

"Really?" Rex looks a bit surprised and excited at that.

"I said we'll see." Aleu smiles over at him.

Jaig yips happily at that idea. Cheering at the idea of having more playmates. They all have to smile and laugh at that.


	18. S2 Fang 5: Pursuit of Peace

After moving into their new place the soon to be parents learn the hard part of pregnancy. Padme got morning sickness quite a bit. Aleu helped where she could, telling her what helped while carrying Jaig.

While Aleu helps with the pregnancy Padme helps Aleu get used to the roll of being Mac Tire embasetor on Coruscant. It's a new title and new outfit. She has to wear more proper clothes instead of her Guardian clothes. Jaig doesn't get it but is happy he gets his mom every day.

Rex is happy she's out of danger. But he's not quite ready to leave himself yet. Aleu understands that and they make it work. Aleu can last fairly long away from him if they chat over holovid and he comes back within a month.

Though it never lasts more than a few weeks. But one had Aleu worried. They were saved from a slave trade planet. Needless to say Aleu clung to Rex after that one.

About three months have passed since then. The guys getting used to having Jack as their head medic. They go on a few simple missions. One went a bit wild as Ahsoka had been kidnapped.

Once found the Republic had an alliance with the Wookies. They also found two Youngones they once thought dead. Aleu looks them over. Happy to see they're doing well.

Once-promising negotiations between the Republic and the Separatists are now in shambles following a droid suicide bombing on the capitol city-planet of Coruscant. As fear and anger prevail, the senate overwhelmingly passes a bill to deregulate the banks, opening the gateway to additional troops and an increase in fighting.

"Members of the senate, please, please." Palpatine tries to calm them.

Aleu has never liked this man. He gives off a cold feeling and his scent is hidden. It's as if he's hiding something crucial about himself.

"How dare they? They attack, and now they want peace?" Some senators shout in anger.

"Chancellor Palpatine, may I remind the senators that the peace proposal was made prior to their assault." Padme tries to bring the tension down.

"That only highlights its insincerity." Another angry man shouts.

"Chancellor Palpatine, in light of this unprovoked attack on Coruscant and the vulnerabilities it raises, I propose the Republic purchase an additional 5 million clone troopers." Nala Se smirks.

This woman makes Aleu's fur stand on end. She is out to just make money in this war, she doesn't care who wins. Aleu has a theory that they are also helping the Separatists. Though she has no proof as of yet.

"The Republic is already operating in deep debt. How do you propose we pay for these additional troops?" Organa argues.

"My people are drafting an emergency appropriations bill that would raise funds-" Nala Se smirks coldly.

"From the banking clan?" Aleu cuts her off, her fur standing on end.

"Yes, of course. Do you have an alternate means of paying?" Nala Se stares sharply at the quickly rising Mac Tire.

"One alternative might be to stop the war, not escalate it." Padme comes in to her aid.

"Traitor! Traitor! No! You cannot believe her." The others shout still furious about what happened.

"Whoever attacked the power grid wants us to continue to fight. It's a calculated attempt to destroy the peace process. Not everyone in the confederacy wants this. I know this for a fact." Padme tries to calm them once more.

"You have Separatists' friends, senator? Whose side are you on? What? We will not stand for this." They shout growing more angry.

"Please, the young senator from Naboo makes a point." Palpatine tries to argue on her behave, but not very hard. "There is no need to- we have just received a message from our opponent, Count Dooku." He brings up the message.

"Your Republic forces have carried out a barbaric attack on our people, and among the deaths was the very sponsor of the peace accord, Senator Miina Bonteri." Duuko stares at all of them sharply.

"What? No." Padme touches her growing stomach.

'They…' Aleu's ears droop at the news.

"With her needless death, I must formally withdraw the proposal for peace offered by our senate." Duuko clicks out at the end.

"We must not show weakness." The senate shouts enraged.

After the meeting they head for a room to talk. At least a small group of Padme, Aleu, Organa, and Farr. And of course Teckla, Padme's assistant.

"Thank you, Teckla." Padme takes a hold of the pad.

"Yes, my lady." Teckla nods her head then heads off to do other work.

"I can't believe it. I just can't believe the Republic would target senator Bonteri. She was the only one willing to stand up for peace." Padme fumes in confusion.

"You shouldn't believe it. The Republic spies are reporting that senator Bonteri was murdered by Dooku's thugs. That message to the senate was a ploy to disguise his true actions." Organa explains.

"I am so sorry, Padme." Aleu snuggles her sister in-law.

"If your friend met with a violent end because of her politics, let's make sure her courageous effort wasn't in vain." Organa strokes his beard.

"What can we do?" Padme rubs her growing stomach as the twins kick.

"For one, defeat this bill." Organa explains.

"Can we really win this war with the troops that we have?" Farr looks a bit worried.

"Let's hope we don't have to." Aleu starts.

"I'll start lining up support, but I'll need ammunition." Organa explains his plan.

"We can't afford ammunition, remember?" Farr tries to joke.

"Go to the banking clan and see how much interest they're going to charge for the loan. The more I know about what the exact cost of this bill will be, the better I can make my case to defeat it." Organa heads off.

"I'm going to pick up Jaig. After all that slime I need a hug." Aleu heads off herself.

"Right, let's go, uncle. You know these banking clan people. Plus, you owe me for telling such a bad joke." Padme takes a hold of his arm.

"Tee ta poo shan aka." Farr sighs shaking his head a bit.

Aleu then picks up her happy son. He snuggles his mother happy to have the day with her. Sometimes those meetings go on all day. He pouts on those days.

They head off for lunch. While at the little family restaurant two bounty hunters wait for an opening to attack. Getting ready to make their move, the Rodian stops the Twi'lek seeing Rex come in wearing his casual clothes.

"Daddy!" Jaig cheers happily.

"Hi pup." Rex rustles his hair.

"He wasn't supposed to be here. We better back out." Some bounty hunters whisper slinking out.

"How did you manage this? I thought you had meetings all day." Aleu smiles happily at seeing him.

"We ended early then thought so I came to surprise you. But Padme said you already headed for lunch with our little trooper." Rex kisses her cheek as he joins them.

"Fam day! Fam day!" Jaig cheers his tail wagging.

"I guess so." Aleu giggles at that.

"Where to after this? The park? Museum?" Rex smiles happily at this idea.

"Swing! Swing!" Jaig yips doing the wave.

"To the park it is." Both parents laugh a bit.

After eating they head off to the park. Jaig yipping happily at the site of the swings and slide.

Rex races him to the slide. His son beating him. Aleu waits at the bottom as he slides down, catching him. A few slides later he points to the swings. Rex pushes him in the little space ship designed seat as Aleu smiles taking photos of them.

By the time they head home it's fairly late. Jaig declaring he still wants to play half asleep in the carriage.

"Pway." Jaig murmurs sleepily as he's brought to bed.

"Tomorrow pup." Rex lays him down.

"Don't want to be tired for ice cream day." Aleu kisses his forehead as she covers him with his blanket.

Jaig nuzzles his parents' cheeks before snuggling into get some rest. The two smiling as they close the door quietly.

"Looks like we have the rest of the night to ourselves. Think we could work on that second pup?" Rex snuggles Aleu from behind kissing the back of her neck.

"As much as I want to…" Aleu flinches at the kiss. "I have paperwork to finish up." She tries to break free, but not very hard.

"And the down side to you not being a general anymore." Rex sighs leaning his head on her shoulder.

"I thought the down side was no more snuck time in the medbay." Aleu teases with a laugh.

Rex flushes a bit at that. He did like sneaking off to be alone. It was fun. Aleu laughs as she kisses his cheek.

"Don't stay up to late." Rex steals a kiss before heading off to bed.

"Night." Aleu takes one herself then settles in to work on the paperwork.

The next morning it's back to work. But Jaig got a surprise in that he's getting a daddy day. He'd take that over ice-cream.

"Thanks. I'll have an easier time in the halls with him busy." Aleu sighs with relief.

"I have the day off anyway." Rex nods. "But if you want to make it a perfect day… maybe tonight Shmi babysits and we get the house to ourselves?" he winks.

"I think I can make that happen." Aleu pecks his lips.

"Daddy! Movie!" Jaig tugs on his dad's pant leg.

"Coming pup." Rex chuckles picking him up.

Aleu smiles at the sight. Then sighs at the task ahead of her. With that she and the others are at the embassy trying to sway votes. Not getting far. Then they see Farr with a broken arm. He tells them he was jumped but it's not going to change his mind.

They talk with Organa and he says he'll make a speech. Padme, Farr, and Aleu go to try and persuade a few votes. Everyone saying they'll listen to Organa but give no promises.

Then Padme and Aleu are almost jumped heading back to the car. Needless to say Anakin and Rex weren't happy about hearing about this near miss attack.

Jaig clung to his mom seeing the bump on her head. He wanted his mom to be okay. Aleu snuggles him assuring all her guys she's okay.

Didn't help much though. Jaig stayed home that night snuggled in between his parents hugging his mom's hand. Aleu mouths sorry to Rex. Rex kisses the top of her head, just glad she's okay.

The next day Rex takes her to the embassy. Wanting to make sure she's okay. It also almost took a crowbar to get Jaig to let go when brought to the daycare room.

Waiting for Organa they hear he was in an accident. Not fatal but he was making no speak. After a bit of convincing Padme speaks on his behave. She does very well and gets the bill thrown out the window.


	19. S2 Fang 6: A Surprise

After a tiring week long mission, Rex comes home ready to crash. But when he comes in he's not met with a high pitch daddy and hug. Instead he finds candle light and Aleu dressed up in a short navy blue dress and dolled up.

"What's this?" Rex looks at the warm dinner on the table and wine chilling in a bucket.

"I thought since we've had such a hard time lately a date night was called for." Aleu wraps her arms around his neck.

"Jaig?" Rex glances at his room.

"Staying with granny for the weekend." Aleu pecks his lips.

"Weekend huh?" Rex kisses her neck lightly.

Aleu nearly melts at that, making the purring noise that drives Rex crazy. Needless to say they skip dinner.

Both can barely breathe as their lips keep meeting and parting for only a few seconds. Aleu kisses his neck making him flinch as he unzips her dress. As it falls he kisses up and down her neck as she takes off his shirt.

He soon picks her up and lays her on the bed. Both losing themselves into the moment. Having been a while since they had been able to embrace each other like this.

The next morning Aleu wakes up first. Rex sleeping soundly with his arms draped over her.

'So man scars.' Aleu kisses his shoulder scar lightly.

"You do that every time?" Rex looks at her sleepily.

"Some times. Did I wake you?" Aleu smiles at him softly.

"Not a bad way to wake up." Rex kisses her lightly.

The kisses light but also filled with love. Aleu falling into them.

"Shouldn't we eat first?" Aleu murmurs as their lips part for a bit.

"Later." Rex kisses her neck.

Aleu making the purring sound again. She was weak against that. She wraps her arms around his neck falling into his embrace, flipping them so she's on top. Aleu kisses his scars, new and old, Rex feeling them heat up under her touch. The two lost themselves in one another.

They Jaig with all their might, but it was nice having this time to reconfirm their love. They didn't know how much they needed it until finally having this time together.

A few weeks later Rex had to head out for a new mission. They'd be out for a while to take back bases and try to take a different one on a world of eternal night, Umbra.

"How's he doing?" Rex calls on the com.

"Still has a fever. But he was able to hold down some buttered toast. I'm hoping the nap helps." Aleu glances over at his room door.

"It doesn't feel right being away when he's sick." Rex sighs heavily.

"What could you do here? Aside from give him toast and possibly catch it. Besides it's just a stomach bug, he'll feel better once it passes." Aleu assures him.

"How are you doing? You haven't caught it right?" Rex looks a bit worried.

"My stomach is flipping a bit but nothing yet." Aleu assures him with a soft smile.

"Sir we're landing soon." Echo salutes.

"Right." Rex sighs again giving him a nod to go. "I'll see you soon."

"Stay safe mo gra." Aleu smiles at him softly as they sign off.

After signing off Aleu ran to the bathroom. She couldn't hold her food down anymore.

'Guess I caught it.' Aleu feels a bit warm rubbing her now empty stomach.

"Mommy icky?" Jaig rubs his sleepy eyes at the door.

"Mommy might have caught it." Aleu nods. "How are you feeling?" she feels his forehead.

'The fever's down. Thank goodness.' Aleu sighs with relief at that.

"Hungry." Jaig's ears droop a bit touching his stomach.

"Well that's good." Aleu smiles at that. "Can we stop by the doctors for mommy and then get something small to eat?"

"Kay." Jaig nods his ears drooped worried about his mother.

Aleu pats his head lightly. She's happy her son has a big heart and cares. But she also wants him to focus on getting better himself.

"Looks like he's doing better. But I think it would be best to stick with soup and toast for today." The Mon Calamari female doctor looks over Jaig.

"No snack?" Jaig's ears droop at that.

"Maybe a lollipop while I look after your mommy." The woman chuckles handing him a purple lollipop.

Jaig's tail wags as he sucks on the grape treat. Doctor Cali looks over Aleu, asking her questions about how she's been feeling and when it started. Before giving her any medicine she tells her she has to have a test done.

"Mommy icky?" Jaig looks at Doctor Cali as she comes back in.

"Actually no." Cali shakes her head with a small smile.

"Really? My stomach felt so sick." Aleu looks confused.

"Well there is another reason to feel that way." Cali chuckles giving a hint.

Aleu's eyes widen as she touches her stomach. Jaig looked really confused, what made his mom feel sick.

"Jaig how would you like to be a big brother?" Aleu places him on her lap.

"Pup?" Jaig's tail wags as his ears perk up.

"Pup." Aleu nods placing his hand on her stomach.

"Congratulations." Cali smiles then heads out to give them some privacy.

Back at home Jaig leans against his mother's stomach trying to feel or listen for the pup. But nothing from his little sister yet. And yes he declared it is a girl. He is having a little sister and no one was going to tell him differently.

"The pup won't kick yet Jaig." Aleu chuckles.

"Why?" Jaig's ears droop looking up at his mom.

"She's not big enough yet." Aleu strokes his hair. "Let's also keep this secret for when daddy comes back. It'll be a surprise for him." She motions for him to be quiet with her hand.

"Supies." Jaig's tail wags at that idea.

As the days pass Aleu feels the morning sickness more. Shmi coming over to help and Padme giving her support. Jaig tries to help as well by putting toys on her bed and helping granny make soup for his mom.

Finally it was time for them to come back. Aleu and Jaig go to meet Rex to give him the news. But also to check on him after hearing a Jedi had caused so many to die.

"It's good to be home." Rex sighs looking at the towers.

"Things will work out Rex. You'll see." Anakin pats his shoulder.

"Thank you sir." Rex nods to his brother in-law.

"Daddy!" Jaig runs over hugging his leg.

"Hey there pup." Rex picks him up. "You feeling better?" he hugs him close.

"Lots." Jaig nods smiling.

"That's good." Rex smiles rustling his hair.

"How are you doing?" Aleu kisses his cheek.

"Ready to be reassigned close to home after that. I think I know who can take over for me too." Rex looks over at the guys ready for a break.

"Well I think we'll all be happy to have you here." Aleu smiles softly at that.

"All?" Rex lifts a brow confused.

"Daddy, pup." Jaig points to his mother.

"What?" Rex stares wide eyed.

"Say hi." Aleu nods placing her hand on her stomach.

Rex pulls her in for a kiss at that. Aleu kissing back as Jaig 'ews' at it. They both laugh nuzzling his cheeks making the pup smile at the warm moment.


	20. S2 Fang 7: New Start

After finding out about the new pup and after the Jedi's betrayal Rex was sure about his choice. He's ready to leave the 501st. He also knows who to leave in charge of them.

On a clear day Rex meets with his men at the barriks. They through him a farewell party and plan to welcome their new captain at the end of it.

"You have shown that you not only can fallow orders but know when to break them. I leave our brothers to you Fives." Rex salutes him.

"Captain." The others salute their brother.

'Way to go Fives.' Echo smiles over at his statue like brother.

"Thank you sir." Fives salutes a bit stiff.

"Relax, you'll be fine." Rex whispers patting his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Fives looks a bit nervous.

"I am." Rex nods with an assuring smile and warm eyes.

"You did it! Should we call you Cap? Nah, save that for the future misses." They tease taking turns arm lock hugging him.

'He'll do fine.' Rex nods smiling softly at the tender moment as he heads out.

At home he peeks into his room to see Jaig napping with his mom. Jaig was determined to be the first to feel his baby sister kick. Though she hasn't yet. But they will finally know if it is a girl soon.

"Hey cap." Aleu looks at him sleepily as he fixes the blanket on them. "How'd it go?" she asks still sleepy.

"It went well. You should get some rest." Rex kisses the top of her head as he sits on the bed.

Aleu lays her head on his chest turning to him slightly. Jaig stirs just enough to hug his mom's belly, refusing to wake up from his nap. Rex pats the back of Aleu's head as she rests.

'My family.' Rex smiles as he snuggles her close with one arm. 'And soon one more.' He touches her growing stomach lightly.

The next day Rex starts as a guard at the embassy. Assigned to his wife and sister in-law of course.

It's definitely low key, a bit boring even. But he's home every night and that gives him a peace of mind he's never known before.

At the party a few days later, they did learn their pup is a girl. It did make them wonder if Jaig just really wanted one or if his force sense is stronger than they thought. Luckily his lessons were starting soon so they wouldn't have to worry too much about it.

On a cloudy morning Aleu was feeling a bit sick. The pup kicking up a storm.

"Mommy icky?" Jaig's ears droop pulling on his dad's pant leg.

"The pup is just being a bit wild is all. Mommy will feel better later." Rex pats his son's head.

"Pomise?" Jaig looks up with big eyes.

"Yeah, she'll be fine." Rex bends down tapping his forehead to his. "Want to come with me to get mommy some snacks? You can pick something out too." He smiles at his son.

Jaig nods at that his tail wagging a bit. They head out while Aleu naps as Pix, the name they picked for her, is finally calming down.

Rex picks out some of her favorite chocolates. But makes sure they're chewy so it will be easy on her stomach. Jaig picks out a chocolate cookie, snacking on it when they get home.

"Those smell good." Aleu sits up in bed smelling the treats.

"Got a few different ones. Think you keep something down?" Rex hands her the small bag of sweets.

"For chocolate, yes." Aleu takes out a brownie.

"Is Pix behaving now?" Rex kisses the side of her head touching her growing stomach.

"Finally. I swear she's rowdier than Jaig was." Aleu snacks on one of her gowy treats.

"Pix!" Jaig comes running in to hug her stomach.

"I think he saved his energy for when he came out." Rex chuckles at that.

"That might be it." Aleu laughs as he snuggles her belly.

A few days later Aleu takes Jaig with her when she's out to eat with Padme and Iris. Iris has gray speckled fur and fishtail ash hair with sparkling silver eyes.

"So what happened when you took Cody to Mac Tire?" Aleu's tail wags waiting for the news.

"We moon eyed." Iris smiles as her ears bounce with excitement.

"I'm so happy for you." Both women cheer their eyes beaming.

"What that mommy?" Jaig looks confused in his highchair.

"Something you'll learn about when you're older sweetie." Aleu nuzzles his cheek with her own.

Jaig puffs his a bit. He had recently got that same answer when he asked where pups came from and why they start off in the belly. He was starting to think adults didn't want to tell him anything.

"Looking forward to being a big brother?" Iris smiles over at the pup.

Jaig yips happily at that. His tail wagging at the thought of meeting Pix. The others have to laugh at how quickly he cheered up.

Meanwhile while with Rex and Cody. The two were having a game of grav ball for old times' sake and to catch up.

"So you moon eyed then? That's a big step." Rex sips his water as they sit on a bench in the park.

"I thought meeting the family would be something. But moon eyeing… I feel like I'm still trying to catch my breath from it." Cody places his hand over his racing heart. "How'd you do it? How'd you keep this down?" he looks over at his brother.

"I didn't. We just had to hide it in front of others." Rex shakes his head slightly.

"I guess that's true." Cody laughs a bit sipping his water. "How's Aleu doing by the way? She's one month in now right?"

"Yeah and doing better. Pix still kicks up a storm at times but not as much from when she started." Rex nods smiling at the idea of his princess.

"A niece. You know everyone is going to be chumping at the bit to hold her first right?" Cody teases.

"I know." Rex laughs. "You and Iris should get started so the princess will have a playmate." He teases back with a wink.

Cody flushes at that. He wasn't ready to be a dad but he didn't mind picturing a little one with his amber eyes and her fur. It's a cute sight, even just in his head.

The two brothers chat some more. Rex explains how things are slow at the embassy but he kinda likes it. He likes the lunch breaks and being able to be home at night with his family.

Cody doesn't fully get it. But after Umbra he understands that Rex needed a change. He tells his brother what Iris's family, the Claws, thought of him. How they got along. He also tells Rex how Fives and the 501st are doing. He's doing well as the Captain with the others giving him support.


	21. S2 Fang 8: A Flower Bud is Born

The once warm summer air changes to a cool fall. Not quite chilly but still nice all the same.

On a crisp morning Jaig is having his lesson with master Yoda and a few younglings. Mostly working on keeping focus on a small object and keeping it levitated for as long as they can.

Aleu watches happily sitting on a mat. She was now three months a long and do any day so she's kept near the temple just in case. Not that she minds, this way she gets to watch over Jaig's beginning training.

Jaig tries to keep a ball levitated but keeps loosing focus. His ears drooped as he puffs his cheeks sitting cross armed.

"What's wrong youngone?" Yoda walks over to him.

"Too hard." Jaig pouts.

"Like mother you are. Pout she did when frustrated." Yoda chuckles at the memory of her as a pup in the lessons. "But strong you are, clear mind you must." he smiles at the pup.

"How?" Jaig looks at the master not wanting to be the last in the class to do it.

"Try thinking of something else. Something that makes you happy, it helps to give you a light feeling when levitating." Aleu explains.

Jaig nods and does as asked. He thinks about playing soldiers with his dad and uncle Coco. He smiles and the ball levitates. He slowly opens his eyes and nearly drops it being excited it was up but caught it.

Aleu had to give a small laugh at that. He really is her son, same thing happened to her the first time she did that.

"Yay Jaig! Yay!" The little youngones cheer for their friend.

'That's so cute.' Aleu smiles at the sweet moment.

"Come now. Lunch a waits us." Yoda nods to them.

"Kay!" They all cheer dropping the bouncy balls.

"I'll pick them u-" Aleu begins to bend over feeling a hard kick.

"Mommy?" Jaig rushes over worried.

"What's wrong? Is she okay?" The younglings look worried.

"Go. Tell the others to medbay we've gone. New youngling coming she is." Yoda motions for the kids to go.

"Kay." They nod running off.

"Mommy…" Jaig's ears droop.

"G-go on pup. I-I'll be okay." Aleu huffs standing up.

Jaig nods heading off with his friends.

While heading to the medbay Aleu had to stop holding her stomach taking deep breaths. Anakin came running around then having felt something off. He saw Aleu needed help and brought her to the medbay.

Hearing Rex was stuck at the embassy with Padme Anakin stays with her. Aleu was scared and needed a hand to hold.

Jaig stayed with the younglings and slightly older kids as he waited for his dad or news about his mom and little sister. The others pet his back trying to keep him calm.

A few hours later Rex comes running down the temple halls. Jaig hugs his dad then his aunty as Rex goes to talk with Anakin.

"How is she? Are they both okay?" Rex looks worried.

"Fine. They're both fine." Anakin assures him.

"Thank the force. Where are they? Can I see them?" Rex sighs with relief.

"Aleu's resting right now but you can see Pix if you'd like." Anakin motions for him to fallow him.

"Jaig come too?" Jaig's ears droop tugging at his dad's pant leg.

"Jaig come too." Rex picks him up.

The two follow Anakin to the room Pix is in. The window looking in on the room was crowded by youngones of different ages. Each trying to get a look of the new pup.

"Come on kids, back to lessons." Anakin shoes them off gently. "I'm going to check on Padme, take your time." He pats Rex's shoulder before heading off.

Rex nods then heads in with Jaig. Both look down at the sleeping pup. Aside from small tuffs of curly blond hair she looks just like Aleu wrapped in a little purple blanket.

"So lil." Jaig looks down into the crib.

"Yeah, she is." Rex smiles with a few tears in his eyes.

"Sad daddy?" Jaig looks at his dad confused.

"No. No these are happy tears." Rex chuckles a bit wiping them away.

After a few minutes they go to check on Aleu. Aleu wakes up to Jaig crawling on to the bed nuzzling him and kissing Rex. She soon falls a sleep with her guys snuggling her close.

Rex, unable to sleep, goes to check on Pix. While looking in on her the little one wakes up. She looks up at the new face yipping happily with her amber eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Hi princess. I'm your daddy." Rex picks her up caressing her cheek with a finger.

Pix grabs a hold of his finger gumming it as he chuckles. She soon falls back asleep laying against her dad still holding his finger.


	22. S2 Fang 9: Disseat

After giving birth Aleu is assigned to three months of bed rest. She understands but is miffed when she misses the birth of the twins Luke and Leia.

On a cloudy early winter night, the Skywalker women look over their kids. Aleu finishes putting Jaig down for a nap and comes to check on the smaller ones with Padme.

"They're so cute while sleeping aren't they." Padme whispers looking at the three little ones napping in a playpen with little blankets on them.

"Four force sensitive kids. What were we thinking?" Aleu sighs yet also smiling at the cuteness.

"We love our husbands and new they needed to work. Next time it's their turn though." Padme gives a small laugh.

"How are you doing by the way? Having twins can't be easy." Aleu hands her a cup of tea as they sit in the living room.

"It's a challenge but Ani's been a big help and Shmi comes over to see them. I think she wants to make up for not being there for Jaig for a while." Padme sips her warm rose tea.

"That wasn't mom's doing or uncles." Aleu sips her own.

Aleu and Anakin have taken to calling their step-dad uncle. It's really not that they don't think he's a fight father, he clearly is with a hard working son and loving daughter in-law. There's just one man they've really seen as a true father figure. Not that they would ever tell him that.

"How are things with you and Rex?" Padme, not so smoothly, asks sipping her tea.

"Why?" Aleu looks confused.

"Well with Jaig he seemed stuck to you but now…" Padme looks a bit worried.

"We're fine really." Aleu laughs slightly. "Rex was feeling a bit restless with nothing to do so he took the protective detail for the Chancellor. It gives him something to do and I don't mind, he's still home most nights." She sips her own.

"That's good to hear." Padme sighs with relief.

"Thanks for the worry." Aleu smiles at her sister in-law. "He's a bit late. But then he might have gone to the temple with Ani so he could catch up with the 501st, at which case he'll call s- speak of the trooper." She laughs seeing the holo messenger go off.

"Tell him hi for me." Padme chuckles pouring some more tea.

"Hey Rex. Where are you? Don't tell me the guys talked you into going to the 79's again. I don't mind you going out for a drink with the guys but drunk calling-" Aleu starts seeing him in the icy rain.

"Aleu." Rex cuts her off. "S-something happened." He looks at her with sorrowful eyes.

"What's going on?" Aleu's ears droop.

Rex explains what happened. As Aleu hears about Kenobi her com short sirket in her grip and the lights short out. The babies, sensing something is wrong, start whaling. Jaig also wakes up taking his little flashlight only to see his mother crying in his aunt's arms.

A few weeks later Rex is finishing getting Jaig dressed in all black. The pup doesn't understand why they're all wearing this or why his parents look so sad.

Soon they're at a room deep in the temple. Many Jedi are there dressed in their robes and youngones are there as well.

"He was a light for all. And in that we will all remember. Take in the fact he will always be with us within the force and we will join him ourselves one day." Windu bows his head.

The others bow their heads as well as the casket closes and lowers into the ground. As the Jedi seal closes a beam of light heads up to the ceiling and out of the temple. This light would stay for a month then fade slowly.

While Pix is staying quiet in her carriage Aleu goes to check on her brother. Anakin hadn't really spoken to anyone during this time and Aleu could feel something dark swirling in him.

"Ani." Aleu takes a hold of his real hand. "Please, please don't let this swallow you. Kenobi wouldn't want that." She shakes her head a bit.

"I don't know if I can do that." Anakin stares at the small beam of light with his eyes narrowed.

"I loved him too Ani. Don't let your pain take those good times from you. If needed ask for some time off to spend with your family. Okay?" Aleu's ears droop.

Anakin didn't answer at first. Hearing Pix grow fussy she starts to let go of his hand. Anakin tightens his hold for a moment.

"Thanks Aleu." Anakin looks at her with pain in his eyes but the darkness fading.

Aleu kisses his cheek before heading off.

Later on the other Skywalkers are out in the garden with everyone dressed in black and dark robes. Jaig still doesn't understand anything going on.

"Daddy why is everyone sad?" Jaig looks at his dad as his mother feeds his sister a bit far off.

"That is…" Rex sighs trying to think on how to fraze this.

"And why is uncle Obi napping in a box?" Jaig looks really confused.

"D-do you know how your teachers have said when people leave they become part of the force? Well uncle Obi has left." Rex kneels down patting his son's shoulders.

"When will he be back? He said he'd be teach me when I'm older." Jaig looks confused as his ears droop.

"Oh pup…" Rex hugs his son close.

Jaig was really confused at this and also shocked. He'd never felt his dad shake before now. His dad was really sad about something but he didn't know what. Couldn't uncle Obi come back? And why'd he have to be in a box to go on the trip?

A few days later Aleu is packing a few bags for her and the pups. She had been asked to speak and the Festival of Light on Naboo months ago and still planned to go. Truthfully she could use the distraction. Rex agreed she should go early with Padme with the kids to take in some of the sights, he'd be there soon enough with the Chancellor.

"I don't need a protection detail Rex." Aleu sighs finishing pacing her own bag.

"It's more to put my mind at ease then anything." Rex turns her around to him. "Please? I don't want anything to happen to you or the pups." He caresses her face with one hand holding her close with the other.

"Alright, but someone from the 501st please. I know them best." Aleu leans into his hand looking at him lovingly.

"Deal." Rex pecks her lips.

"Ready!" Jaig comes in with a small bag clearly packed with toys alone.

"Let's try that again pup." Rex chuckles at the sight.

The next day they're off. A few showing them off.

"Make sure Ani doesn't do anything stupid okay?" Aleu whispers hugging Ahsoka.

"You can count on me." Ahsoka hugs her sister like friend close. "Have a good time little one." She waves to the pup in the carriage.

Pix yips happily in her little crib like stroller laying on her back. She doesn't understand what's going on but she liked the Togruta woman, she's nice and smells friendly.

"By princess, I'll meet up with you soon." Rex kisses her forehead.

"Come with us." Jaig hugs his dad's leg.

"I'm sorry pup, I've got work. But I'll be there in a few days." Rex hugs his son close. "Until then behave for Fives and the others okay? And help mommy out with Pix. Can you do that?" he moves him back enough to look at him.

"Kay." Jaig nods, his ears drooped a bit.

"That's my pup." Rex rustles his curly hair.

"We're ready to go." Fives comes over in his captain armor.

"Thanks for doing this Fives." Rex holds his hand out for his.

"Always vod." Fives nods shaking his hand. "We'll keep them safe." He pets his shoulder assuringly then looks at the four others with him; Echo, Kix, Dogma, and Tup, two up in coming shinies he's taken a shine to.

"I'm counting on it." Rex nods to him with a small smile.

"You stay safe yourself." Aleu hugs him.

"I will." Rex holds her close kissing the top of her head.

With that the group heads to the luxury shuttle. Jaig waves to his dad and uncle until they're out of sight.

Landing on Naboo Jaig's eyes widen. He had never seen so many trees before or a city like that. It looked so amazing to him.

The first day they arrived fairly late. The queen welcomes them and shows them to their rooms.

While the others did the rounds Fives and Echo looked after the kids as the moms unpacked. Pix starts fussing in her carriage, cranky from the long flight.

"What's the matter princess? Need attention?" Fives chuckles reaching in to let her grab his finger.

"Mine." Jaig hisses a bit blocking him from the carriage.

As the brothers look at each other at that, not expecting Jaig to do that. Jaig then stands on the couch looking in on her. He then takes her wolf making it dance a bit getting her to yip happily with a wagging tail.

"Come on Jaig, you can share right?" Echo lifts a brow with a chuckle.

"My Pix." Jaig shakes his head moving the carriage closer.

"Well it's time for her to eat and then sleep. Same for you sweetie." Aleu picks her up looking over at her son. "Would you guys mind making him a sandwich while we feed them?" she looks over at the brothers.

"Sure thing Aleu." Fives nods.

"Come on little trooper. You want Bippleberry jam?" Echo motions for him to fallow.

Jaig nods to that hopping down.

After eating Jaig falls asleep on his little coat in front of Pix's crib. Aleu gives them a small kiss on the foreheads then heads out.

"Sorry about earlier. Jaig can be protective and a bit possessive of Pix." Aleu whispers as the guys lay down blankets in the living room.

"It's alright." Fives chuckles.

"Yeah he's just a little protector." Echo chuckles himself.

The next day they take that time to look around. Jaig stays near the carriage pointing things out to his twinkling eyed sister. Also blocking any of his uncles from going near Pix. Pix is his to protect and no one is taking that from him.

They didn't mind. In fact all five found it really cute.

Jaig wags his tail as he snacks on some festival food. He loves cotton candy and chumps on it. Pix yips happily as her mom finishes with a bottle.

"There we go sweet heart." Aleu smiles as Pix starts drinking her milk trying to hold the bottle with her little hands.

"Want a soda?" Teckla offers a can to Jaig.

"Thank you." Jaig nods sipping the grape drink.

"For you as well." Teckla hands Fives a coffee can.

"Thanks." Fives flushes a bi sipping it.

'Well now.' Aleu laughs quietly to herself smelling the attraction between them.

Aleu would tell Padme about this later. For now she'd just take photos of the kids and the festival enjoying the day.

The next day the Chancellor arrives with his guards and Anakin and Ahsoka. Anakin takes Aleu aside as Rex snuggles his kids.

"Alive? You're kidding me." Aleu feels the air catch in her throat.

"Turns out it was a scam planned out to try stopping the attack on the Chancellor." Anakin whisper shaking his head.

Aleu couldn't believe it. He's alive? Really? For a moment she was happy but then she was mad at the council for keeping them in the dark.

After the almost attack on the Chancellor she finds out it was Kenobi's idea. That hit hard.

A few days later Aleu hears a knock at the door. Seeing Kenobi stares sharply.

"What do you want?" Aleu snarls.

"Aleu I am so sorry about not telling you…" Kenobi stares at her with pleading eyes.

"I'm not mad about not being told." Aleu cuts him off. "I just don't know how to forgive you. How am I supposed to forgive the man we viewed as a FATEHR intentionally hurt us emotionally?" she has misty eyes.

"Aleu…" Kenobi tries to walk in.

"Please go. And don't come back master jedi." Aleu pushes him back and closes the door tears in her eyes.


	23. S2 Fang 10: Forgiveness

The Skywalker families stay on Naboo a few days longer. All of them needing some family time. After everything they went through a break was needed.

"All I'm saying is Kenobi was trying to save the Chancellor." Anakin sips a bear as they talk on a porch to talk.

"And I'm saying it's wrong he didn't say anything after getting the reaction he needed. Three weeks. Three weeks he was quiet and let us morn him. He needs to earn my trust again." Aleu sips some tea.

"Him saving the Chancellor and me doesn't help?" Anakin lifts a brow.

"I let him talk." Aleu shrugs.

"You told me to not let the darkness get to me. Might want to take your own advice and forgive him. At least a little." Anakin pats her shoulder heading in.

Aleu sat a bit longer sipping her tea. She did care for him, but that's what made this so hard.

After a few days they return. Things are back to normal. Except for one thing, Aleu ignores Kenobi when she drops Jaig off for his lessons.

On a clear day Cody is walking Jaig to daycare. Jaig kept looking at the floor wondering about something.

"Uncle Coco why is mommy mad at uncle Obi?" Jaig looks up at Cody with downed ears.

"General Kenobi stopped some bad people. But to do it he did something wrong and your mom is mad at what he did." Cody sighs explaining it to him.

"What did he do?" Jaig's eyes look really sad.

"He lied. He lied about something really big and for a long time so your mom is hurt by that." Cody explains.

"Will mommy ever stop being mad at uncle Obi?" Jaig looks down at the floor really sad.

"They'll work it out pup. Just like me and your daddy. They'll figure it out." Cody pats his head.

"Jaig! We're going to the zoo! Zoo!" Kids cheer ready for a field trip.

"Sorry Aleu had work so she asked me to drop him off." Cody nods to the teacher handing his little lunch box over.

"It's alright." The head teacher shakes her head a bit. "Everyone ready to go? Do you have your buddy?" she looks over at everyone.

"Yes!" They take a hold of another kids hand.

"Have fun pup." Cody nods as he heads off.

At the same time the embassy reserves a message from the prison. They were finally able to finish their head count and two prisoners are missing; Slick and his lackey Slivien. Jedi would look after the senators and someone would be sent to warn the field trip.

At the zoo the kids look happily at the creatures. Jaig saw the creatures he was named after, he thought their dinosaur look was kinda cool.

"Alright everyone time for lunch." The head teacher calls them over to a table.

"Excuse me." A clone with a slightly different cut then others comes over.

"Is something wrong?" The teacher looks a bit nervous.

"My name's Slick, I was asked to get Jaig Skywalker and bring him to the embassy." The dressed in dark blues looks at the kids.

"Jaig, an uncle is here for you." The teacher calls over to the pup.

"New uncle?" Jaig stares up at the unfamiliar man.

"I was asked to get you. Come with me pup." Slick stares at the pup a bit coldly.

Jaig didn't understand. But he nodded taking Slicks hand and was lead off.

A few minutes later a clone named Chopper comes running to the group of kids saying he was sent to bring all of them back due to a clone prisoner that would be after Jaig. The teacher gasped and explained what happened.

"Slick has him?!" Rex explains hearing the news over the com.

"Our pup." Aleu gasps with her hands over her mouth fighting back her tears.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think a trooper could be…" the head teacher hangs her head repenting for her mistake.

"No you couldn't have known." Kenobi shakes his head, having been assigned to this group. "The 212th will find him." He adds.

"I'm coming with you." Rex calls with sharpness to his tone.

"All due respect Rex you're no longer a trooper we can't just…" Kenobi starts.

"Rules really? You're quoting rules right now? And so calm throughout that. Do you not even care your godson has been taken?" Aleu growls.

"Do you really believe that?" Kenobi looks at her hurt by those words.

Aleu falls quiet at that her ears drooped.

"Please General, that's our son. You can't ask me to just sit on the sidelines." Rex pleads with shaking eyes holding a crying Aleu close.

"Alright." Kenobi nods. "But you do as instructed by myself or Cody. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Rex nods.

A few minutes later Rex is standing in front of a space crosier. He takes a deep breath boarding the large ship once more.

"How you holding up?" Cody pats his shoulder as he comes into the barriks.

"Just tell me you know where Slick is." Rex sighs heavily placing his duffle down.

"He's heading for Nal Hutta. Most likely planning on…" Cody couldn't finish.

"He's going to sell him." Rex growls at that.

"Or head there and send a ransom to us. Either way we know where he's going to be." Cody tries to calm him down.

"Right." Rex sighs starting to unpack.

Rex sits on a bunk as he takes out the little blue wolf. He rubs it gently with his fingers.

"We'll find him. I promise you Rex, we'll find him." Cody pats his shoulder.

Rex simply nods looking down at the doll. He never knew something could be so frightening until this moment.

On Nal Hutta Slick has the pup locked up in a hotel room high up. Jaig glares at the man.

"Stay here. I'll be back soon enough." Slick glares back fixing his jacket.

"You're a big meanie!" Jaig shouts making the locked windows rattle.

"Behave or I'll go back for your sister." Slick glares at him.

Jaig stops it at that his ears drooped. Slick smirks heading off for a meeting.

'Daddy. Mommy. Find me.' Jaig cries curled up on one of the ricity beds.

Rex didn't sleep for the next couple of days. He was fouled after receiving Slick's ransom demands. He demands his two traitor brothers for the pup. In the background Rex could hear his pup calling for him. That nearly broke him.

"It's too dangerous." Kenobi shakes his head.

"It's the only way. Slick will come to face us and you can get Jaig." Rex explains.

"Aleu is already angry with me. If something happens to you…" Kenobi starts.

"General you can't stop us." Cody cuts him off. "This is between us batchmates. This can only be ended by us." He stares seriously.

"Please be careful." Kenobi sighs giving in.

"Yes sir." They both nod.

"See ya later pup." Slick smirks as he finishes tying up Jaig and gagging him.

Jaig's ears are down as he struggles in the binds. Slick heads off with a small blaster tucked behind his back.

'Daddy.' A tear drips down Jaig's cheek thinking he's not going to see his dad again.

Then the door starts to jiggle. Jaig whispers until he sees Kenobi.

"Hey there pup. You okay?" Kenobi rushes over taking the tap off his mouth.

"Daddy. H-he's going hurt daddy." Jaig cries as Kenobi undoes the ropes.

"No. No he won't. You know why because we already got Slick." Kenobi assures him.

"R-really?" Jaig hicks.

"Jaig?" Rex comes rushing in then.

"Daddy!" Jaig runs into his dad's arms.

"Sorry. I'm sorry pup you had to go through this." Rex snuggles him.

"He was scary." Jaig cries hugging his dad around the neck.

"I know. I know." Rex kisses the top of his head.

They take him back to the ship passing by Slick struggling in his cuffs. Handing him off to the Hutts. They agreed to keep him this time so he couldn't get out again.

Once on the ship they call Aleu so she can see her Jaig. She couldn't wait for them to be back so she could hug her pup.

When they return to Coruscant Jaig almost jumps into his mother's arms. Aleu hugging him close and kissing him all over.

"You okay? Did he hurt you at all?" Aleu looks him over in between kisses and hugs.

"I'm okay." Jaig shakes his head with tears dripping down.

"Are you hungry? Mommy made all of your favorites." Aleu hugs him again.

"Can uncles Cody and Obi stay?" Jaig looks over at them.

"That's alright pup. I have paper work so…" Kenobi tries to bow out.

"Please stay Kenobi. I'd like you to stay." Aleu looks over at him with a soft smile.

"Alright then." Kenobi nods with a small smile.

"Why don't we play soldier for a bit?" Cody motions to the play room.

Jaig nods heading off with him. Rex goes with them after snuggling Aleu and kissing his princesses head.

When Jaig finally falls asleep he's snuggling his dad refusing to let go. Not that Rex was complaining, he pets his head.

"Here." Aleu hands Kenobi a cup of coffee.

"I'm really for what I did. Can we please move forward?" Kenobi takes the cup.

"I think so." Aleu nods. "But no more secrets." She stares a bit seriously.

"Can do." Kenobi nods.

"Also thanks for looking out for my guys." Aleu sips her tea.

"Always." Kenobi smiles softly at that.


	24. S2 Fang 11: Pursuit of Peace

After the Slick event neither Rex nor Aleu let's their pups far from sight. They couldn't bare the idea of what could have happened.

Things have been speeding up with the war. At a point all troopers were called in to be given a vaccine of some kind to help against a Separatist weapon the Guardians found out about.

With the press also bothering the Skywalkers about what happened with Slick they decided it was time for a family vacation. And Rex knew the one place they could hide and have a good time.

"I wish I could join you but I've been given an assignment I can't shake." Anakin sighs seeing them off on a cool spring morning.

"You just stay safe and keep the others safe too." Aleu hugs him.

"I will." Anakin hugs her close kissing the top of her head.

"Mommy Pix is fussy." Jaig calls by the carriage with a crying pup in it.

Aleu kisses her brothers cheek then heads over to her kids. Pix was due for a bottle so she took it out to feed her.

"Ship's ready." Rex comes down the ramp.

"Keep them safe Rex." Anakin holds out his hand for his.

"Always." Rex shakes his hand then heads for the ship.

"Where are we going daddy?" Jaig bounces in his seat.

"You'll see." Rex laughs rustling his hair.

With that they head off. Hours later they land on the wet lands Saleucami. Just in sight is a small farm.

"Rex is this…?" Aleu looks over at him wide eyed.

"I'll take the sleepy head and you push the carriage. We can get the bag tomorrow." Rex whispers picking up an out cold Jaig.

It had been a long flight and both kids were tired. Jaig tried to stay up to see where they were going but eventually wore himself out.

Arriving close to sunset they find a clone with short tied back drown hair cutting up some wood. He looks over at them with surprise but a soft smile.

"Been a while Captain." The man smiles at his brother.

"Just Rex now. And it's good to see you as well Cut." Rex chuckles quietly. "Mind company for a while?" he looks at his family.

"For family? Anytime." Cut motions for them to come in.

Suu, his pink Twi'lek wife, shows Aleu where Jaig can be laid down. Pix would stay in her crib carriage for now.

The kids; Shaeeah and Jek were excited to see Rex again. They nearly jumped out of their skin seeing the two little ones. Rex looked happy for his brother seeing they had a new addition to the family. Dux, a pale orange Twi'lek baby with amber eyes.

"He's cute." Rex smiles holding the little smiling bundle in his arms.

"I'll be wanting to hold the princess when she wakes up I hope you know." Cut chuckles looking in on the sleeping pup.

"Good luck with that. Jaig is really protective and possessive of her." Aleu laughs herself.

"Not that it isn't nice to see you again and meet the family… but what brought you here?" Suu looks at them curiously.

"Well…" The two look at one another with a sigh.

They then explained their story. Telling them what happened when Rex returned and what happened in recent days.

"That's a lot to take in." Cut sighs feeling for them.

"The poor kid." Suu looks at the stairs heading up to the room Jaig was sleeping in. "Please stay as long as you need." She assures them.

"It'll be nice to be away from everything for a while." Aleu sighs with relief. "And it's nice to finally put faces to the names. Rex told me what you did for him, thank you." She nods to them in thanks.

"He saved us and kept my secret. It's us that owes him." Cut shakes his head a bit putting his sleeping son in his crib.

"I hope you don't mind the couch. We'll have a room ready tomorrow." Suu places some blankets on the bed.

"Actually… we need you to keep the kids. Not us." Rex shakes his head with sorrowful eyes.

"What's going on Rex?" Cut looks worried.

"A few weeks ago Tup, a trooper complained of headaches. They were brought to Mac Tire to be looked over and they found a tumor like chip in his head. To make sure it was just him from a certain mission the others are checked over…" Aleu starts then looks over at Rex.

"What is it?" Cut looks worried.

"They all had one Cut. Other troopers were looked over secretly. They all have one. We ALL have them." Rex looks over at his brother with sad eyes.

"I… I have a… What are they for? Can they be stopped?" Cut begins to panic.

"A shot serum was made. We have one in the ship for you. I can give it to you tomorrow." Aleu assures him.

"Thank goodness." Cut sighs with relief snuggling Suu.

"What does this chip do?" Suu hugs her husband close.

"They tested them and they were meant to make everyone turn into puppets." Aleu sighs heavily her ears down.

"Once the chip is turned off you'll understand what we were going to do." Rex looks pained at that.

Aleu snuggles him. Rex leaning his head against hers.

They then explain that after tomorrow they'd be heading off to help take Kamino. At the same time the Jedi will take the capital. But if something was to go wrong… they wanted the kids somewhere the Separatist or Sith couldn't get to. They agree to take care of the kids.

The next morning Rex wakes up to Pix yipping early in the morning. Aleu was going to get up but Rex kisses her telling her to lay back down. Doesn't take much convincing as she curls up with the blanket as Rex picks up his whining princess.

"Here you princess." Rex smiles as she drinks her bottle trying to grip it.

'Up in time for the sun rise.' Rex yawns sitting on a log outside as the golden rays chases the darkness away.

"Morning wakeup call?" Cut chuckles with his little one in his arms suckling his bottle.

"I want Aleu to sleep as long as possible. We'll have a long flight tonight." Rex sighs looking down at Pix with slightly shaking eyes.

"Trade off?" Cut looks over at the little wagging tail.

"Mind her ears." Rex gently passes her off.

"Same with the tentacles." Cut up does the same with Dux.

"Why Dux?" Rex looks over at his brother holding his nephew gently.

"It was the name of one of my batchmates. It felt right to name my first son after one of them." Cut has a sad smile at that thought.

"It'll be over soon vod." Rex assures him.

"You just make sure to bring both of you back in one piece." Cut warns teasingly and a bit worried.

"Plan on it." Rex nods.

A little while later Jaig wakes up in a new place. He looks out the window with wide eyes and a wagging tail. All that space to play in and explore, he loved it.

Then he runs down the stairs to see new playmates. His tail looked like it would fall off when he heard they were family. Though he barked when Jek tried to play with Pix.

Aleu took him to the side and explained Pix isn't a toy and he couldn't keep doing that. She told him it was good he's protective but too much and he'll be seen as mean to everyone. Jaig nodded at that and promised to try not to do it.

Jaig did like playing with Jek. He never had a playmate that just wanted to play all day like him. Shaeeah mostly played with Pix, having tea parties and showing Pix her dolls. Pix yipped happily watching the show play out.

The parents watching this smiling. The Skywalkers looked as if they were trying to memorize every moment. They knew this fight would be dangerous and the risks but they needed to be a part of this last task to truly move on.

"Sleep well my pups." Aleu has tear drops fall as she kisses them good night and possibly goodbye.

"Tell Jaig we'll be back in a couple days and if we're not then… then play them this when they're older." Rex hands Cut a holo diary.

"Good luck vod." Cut one arm hugs his brother.

"Keep them safe for me." Rex hugs back fighting back his tears at this moment.

"Both of you come back safe." Suu hugs them both.

They both one arm hug back. This was a hard goodbye, both hoping this would not be their final meeting.

A few hours later they are on a star cruiser going over the battle plan. Fives and Echo giving the strategy. It was a sound plan and would insure no trooper or cadet would be hurt.

"Everyone rest up and prepare. We'll be arriving in three days." Fives dismisses them.

"Sir yes sir." The troopers salute then head off.

"You've taken to the rule well." Rex smiles at his younger brother.

"Echo helps with the planning. We're more like co-captains." Fives rubs the back of his neck red.

"That's even further proof of it if you can admit that." Rex assures him with a shoulder pat.

"Thanks." Fives smiles a bit at that.

"You should get some rest as well." Rex motions for him to head off. "Maybe talk to Teckla for a bit." He teases.

Fives flushes at that. During leave he's started spending a lot of time with her and her two girls. He's fallen for all of them. He can't wait to stay and really start to court Teckla.

Rex chuckles then heads off to find Aleu. She was in their room looking at holo photos of their pups in her locket, her ears down.

"We'll be back with them soon." Rex wraps his arms around her kissing the top of her head.

"I know." Aleu places her hand on top of his. "And it'll be better with this all over. They'll grow up better. I just… I don't like leaving them." She sighs heavily.

"I don't either. But this is one battle we can't afford to be distracted on." Rex holds her as close as he can.

Aleu leans back against him nuzzling. She wanted and needed that calming ocean scent more now than ever.

A few days later they drop over Kamino. The Kaminoans have their defenses up but the troopers know every way in. They battle droids and their security system. Eventually they have most long necks cornered or running for escape pods to be caught later on.

"This is treason!" Nala Se growls in her binders.

"No, what you did is treason." Aleu shows a holo pic of the chip.

"That is…" Nala Se starts with wide eyes.

"Before you say anything, we did not ask for inhibitor chips." Ti stares sternly.

"And you also can't deny making it since you signed it you sleemo!" Aleu enlarges the image to see the Kaminoan stamp.

"All of you listen to me! Order 66!" Nala Se looks at the men with a sharpness to her tone.

All the troopers simply cross their arms or hold their blasters on them. Aleu looked ready to tear her apart.

"So that's the order? That's what's supposed to make them puppets?" Aleu's tail twitches with her fur standing on end.

"Why didn't it work?!" Se hisses staring at Shak Ti, ignoring Aleu.

"The vaccine you gave everyone shut down the chip. They will never be used as weapons again." Shak Ti stares sharply herself.

"All of you will be spending the rest of your lives in the Citadel. Troopers as guards." Aleu smirks at that thought.

Nala Se and the other Kaminoans eyes widen. The troopers cheer as they're all brought to holding cells.

Once they're secured Aleu and Shak Ti go to call the council. Aleu holding her breath a bit until she saw her brother was safe. They said Palpatine was killed during the siege but not before admitting to everything he had done and they got it on holo vid. They did lose one master, Windu. He perished trying to take on Palpatine.

"We will you all soon." Kenobi nods to them.

"If you don't mind Kenobi, I'm going to go kiss my kids and smother them for a long vacation while you finish cleaning up the senate." Aleu sighs holding her locket.

"Give them my love." Kenobi smiles at her warmly.

"Will do." Aleu nods with a soft smile herself as they sign off.

After checking on the men they then get ready to go. All of the men need to heal up a bit but luckily they had no casualties for this last mission.

"Where are you planning to go?" Rex looks over at Cody.

"To Mac Tire. I'm going to propose to Iris and never put this armor on again." Cody smiles taking a small box out of his back pack.

"Good luck." Rex holds his hand out for his brother's.

"You too. And thanks for blazing this trail." Cody shakes his hand then pulls him into a one arm hug.

"Live a good life." Aleu gets in her own hug.

"You too sis." Cody hugs her tight.

Returning to the Lawquane house hold Jaig runs to hug his parents seeing them. He looked worried seeing his dad's arm in a sling. Rex promised he's okay. Jaig makes them promise to never leave again.

They had no problem making that deal. Both are ready to live simple lives as parents and diplomats only.


	25. S2 Fang 12: Peace

After Palpatine is killed and the Kaminoans are rounded up or on the run, the recording of his confession is played to both sides. The Separatists chase Duuko off and dismantle the droids.

Duuko is on the run as well. Though no one really worries about it with Ventress on the hunt for him betraying her.

The Kaminoans are locked up in the Citadel. Many troopers volunteered to guard them. They had to draw lots to see who went.

Many troopers decided to stay on Kamino to make it their own and help the others adjust. Some stayed on star ships joining the new space navy. Others decided to explore the galaxy. And others picked a planet to settle down on. But all are happy with a new start. Cut even came out of hiding to help the men get used to a life outside of the military.

The others focused on peace talks. Which went well with the new intel and no one interfering by fanning the flames of anger. They still have a few things to work out but settle a lot. They rename the council 'Galaxy Guards.'

Things have been smooth since then. Though it helped with the money issue. They had something to focus on to keep them on track.

Three years have passed since then. Things have calmed down a lot.

On a rainy night Jaig makes his and Pix's dolls fly about. Pix claps happily at the story in front of her.

Meanwhile Shmi smiles as she finishes the dishes. Then the door opens with the pups parents are there with bags over their shoulders.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The pups run up hugging their legs.

"Hey pup and princess." Rex hugs them.

"Did you miss us?" Aleu snuggles them kissing the side of their heads.

"Yeah!" They nod.

"Mommy look what I made!" Pix shows a drawing.

"Really pretty." Aleu takes it smiling.

"Look what I can do." Jaig levitates a few items.

"Nice work." Rex chuckles rustling his hair.

"Alright you two. Time for bed." Shmi laughs motioning to the bathroom.

"Kay." They call racing off.

"Thanks for watching them mom." Aleu hugs her mother, leaving the bag on the floor.

"Anytime sweetie." Shmi snuggles her.

"Were they good?" Rex is a bit worried.

They love their pups but they've terrorized babysitters. No one will watch them outside of the family.

"A bit rowdy. But nothing I can't handle." Shmi winks at the last part.

Aleu hangs her head at that. She knows her and Anakin gave their mother a run for her money. Rex chuckles quietly at that.

"So how did it go? Were the pups healthy?" Shmi looks curious.

"They're healthy and cute." Aleu takes out a holo camera showing Iris and Cody holding two little pups in blue blankets.

"They're names are Danny and Wally." Rex smiles at the photos of the sandy furred pups with tuffs of black hair on their heads.

"They're so tiny and adorable." Shmi smiles looking over all the photos.

"They're little sweethearts." Aleu nods with a wagging tail.

"I should get home. You enjoy your day together." Shmi kisses their cheeks.

"Be safe." Aleu hugs her mom.

"Thanks again Shmi." Rex does the same.

"Have a good one." Shmi heads out.

The next morning the pups' tails wag wildly as they look over at the holo photos. They couldn't wait to meet their cousins. But first it was Pix's third birthday.

"Beach! Beach!" Pix cheers making some ideas float around her.

"Okay. Okay settle down sweetie." Aleu laughs snuggling against her cheek.

Pix tail wags happily as her mother picks out a swimsuit for her. The little beach bag is packed and they head out.

Rex helps Pix jump in the waves. Her giggling as he pulls her up and back down into the water.

Meanwhile Jaig starts working on a sandcastle as Aleu sets up for the small family party. She places the cake and food on a picnic table.

Heading back Pix starts helping with the castle. Rex heads over to help his wife to set up the party. Done he snuggles her from behind as they watch the kids play.

"We did good huh?" Rex smiles looking over at the wagging tailed pups.

"Yeah. We did." Aleu snuggles against him watching happily.


End file.
